


Шлюха

by Alix_ElleD



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alix_ElleD/pseuds/Alix_ElleD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джаред получает предложение сыграть свою лучшую роль. Но ему не справиться с такой работой без помощи Дженсена.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шлюха

Сначала он решил, что Джаред рехнулся.  
\- Ты рехнулся, - Дженсен прямо так ему и сказал, и ни в чём он никогда не был уверен так, как в этом. - Ты абсолютно и окончательно рехнулся, Джаред, ты... нет. Стоп. Я понял. Ты просто переработался.  
Это в самом деле походило на правду, и разве мог Дженсен его в этом винить? Последние три недели были сущим адом для них обоих, но для Джареда - вдвойне. Финал третьего сезона выжал из него столько же соков, сколько из Дженсена в своё время - финал второго. Они снимали по шестнадцать, иногда по восемнадцать часов в сутки, большей частью - экшен и эмоциональные сцены, все как на подбор сэмоцентричные, потому что Сэму пришлось наконец выбирать сторону Силы, и это далось ему ничуть не легче, чем Джареду. Крипке был в восторге, Ким был в восторге, съёмочная площадка взрывалась аплодисментами после каждого дубля, а Дженсену хотелось только одного: доползти до трейлера и тихо сдохнуть, и он подумать боялся, что должен был чувствовать Джаред. Он не очень походил сейчас на Джареда - его лицо выглядело, как футболка с его собственным изображением, мятая, мокрая, давно не стиранная футболка с трафаретной улыбкой любимца девочек. Поэтому Дженсен ни капли не удивился, когда в последний съемочный день, пока с них обоих смывали грим, Джаред сказал: "Нажрёмся?" А нажравшись, сообщил Дженсену Новость Века. Новость на миллион долларов, мать её так. А когда Дженсен в как можно более мягких выражениях изложил свои сомнения в его душевном здоровье, ничего не сказал, только продолжал вертеть в руках стакан и смотреть на Дженсена исподлобья, упрямо и выжидающе.  
Да, неудивительно, что парень рехнулся нафиг, но его ещё можно было спасти.  
\- Перестань вертеть стакан и дай его сюда. Так... А теперь позволь, я расскажу тебе, что такое хиатус, - сказал Дженсен, наклоняясь через столик и подливая в стакан Джареда ещё текилы. - Хиатус - это когда ты возвращаешься к себе в Сан-Антонио, обнимаешь маму с папой, съедаешь корзинку бабушкиных пирожков с клубничным джемом, а потом ложишься и спишь две недели подряд. Две недели и не меньше, ты меня слышишь? Хиатус, Джаред - это джакузи, это возня с твоими собаками, это барбекю со школьными друзьями, это хороший секс с Сэнди, трэшовые боевики вечерком под пиво и минимум двенадцать часов сна в сутки, крепкого, здорового, спокойного сна. И так четыре месяца. Вот что такое хиатус. А знаешь, почему всё это и ничего, кроме этого? Потому что потом ты вернёшься сюда, и вся эта чёртова свистопляска начнётся по новой, и я хочу, чтобы ты был по крайней мере жив к этому моменту, чувак!  
\- Ты слишком много болтаешь. Это на тебя не похоже, - мрачно сказал Джаред и уставился на дно стакана. Дженсен щёлкнул перед его носом пальцами  
\- А что мне ещё остаётся, когда ты сам на себя не похож? Эй, Падалеки, ты всё ещё Падалеки?  
\- Н-ну... Я не уверен, - пугающе бесстрастно сказал Джаред, и Дженсен подтолкнул стакан к нему поближе.  
\- Пей давай. И выкинь из головы всякую хрень. Говорю тебе: ты просто переработался, тебе надо как следует отдохнуть, и вся эта дурь мигом вылетит сама.  
\- Это не дурь.  
\- А что это, по-твоему? Нет, ты сам себя послушай, что ты несёшь? Какие могут быть съёмки во время хиатуса? Ты же сдохнешь от нервного истощения прямо на площадке. И заметь, это ещё я делаю вид, будто не знаю, где именно ты собрался сниматься!  
\- В этом всё дело, - внимательно заглядывая в стакан, сказал Джаред.  
\- Угу, если уж на то пошло, то да, именно в этом. Сэнди, барбекю, собаки, джакузи, видеотрэшак и сон, много-много-много сладкого сна - а ты вместо этого собрался изображать...  
Дженсен умолк, и Джаред наконец поднял на него воспалившиеся глаза.  
\- Хастлера, - закончил он с тем ослиным упрямством в голосе и выражении лица, которое в итоге и обеспечило ему роль Сэма Винчестера. - Это мужчина-проститутка.  
\- Я знаю, что такое хастлер, Джаред! Просто у меня язык не поворачивается выговорить это слово в присутствии моего друга мужского пола, - сказал Дженсен и, залпом осушив свой стакан до дна, со стуком поставил его на столик. - Я тебе говорю: ты рехнулся. Тебе просто надо хорошенько выспаться.  
\- Ты что, не понимаешь? - напряжённо спросил Джаред, всё так же глядя на него в упор. Волосы падали ему на глаза, но он был слишком замученным, чтобы убирать их, как обычно, каждые пять минут, и сидел, взлохмаченный, ополоумевший, несчастный, держась за стакан с текилой так, будто иначе замертво повалился бы под стол. - Дженс, это же Хенеке. Меня зовёт в свой фильм Михаэль Хенеке. Ты вообще хоть знаешь, кто это такой?  
\- Знаю, но лучше бы не знал.  
\- Ты видел хоть один его фильм? Это же...  
\- Я видел "Пианистку", мне этого хватило. Там, где баба себе бритвой резала между ног. Я потом полночи обнимался с унитазом и неделю не мог заставить себя лизать свой девушке.  
\- Какой ты впечатлительный.  
\- А ты нет, я в курсе... А если он тебе захочет член отрезать прямо в кадре, как, согласишься?  
\- Дже-енс, - Джаред по-собачьи затряс головой, шмыгнул носом, глядя на него всё так же сосредоточенно и упрямо. - Это кино. Понимаешь? Это _большое_ кино. На самом деле большое. Господи, ну, посмотри на меня... ну что я такое? Мальчик Гилмор, мальчик Винчестер, мальчик-первая-жертва-маньяка из ужастика, который люди запомнили только за спецэффекты, а критики вообще смешали с дерьмом...  
\- И ты решил расширить репертуар, став впридачу мальчиком-пидорасом? - Дженсен старался говорить насмешливо, но в то же время в достаточной степени жёстко. Джаред снова затряс головой, в его усталом лице мелькнула тень раздражения.  
\- Нет. В этот раз всё будет по-другому. Это может стать для меня по-настоящему звёздной ролью, чёрт... это же Хенеке. Это же, мать его, культ уровня Кустурицы и Полански. Я могу никогда в жизни не дождаться больше приглашения от режиссёра такого уровня, а ты мне говоришь про Сэнди и барбекю?  
\- И про собак. Не забывай про собак. Ты представляешь, как они будут по тебе тосковать?  
\- Фигня, я их возьму с собой, как всегда. Дженсен, ну правда... я думал, что ты меня поддержишь. Никому даже не сказал, тебе первому, - обиженно добавил Джаред и посмотрел на него отлаженным, отработанным взглядом надутого Сэмми. После таких марафонов, как тот, в которых их втянул Крипке за последние три недели, они оба начинали слегка путать игру с реальностью.  
\- И слава богу, что никому, - вздохнул Дженсен. - И никому не говори, понял? Съешь этот чёртов сценарий и забудь, как страшный сон. Или дай мне, я сам его съем.  
\- Если бы я не знал тебя так хорошо, то решил бы, что ты мне просто завидуешь.  
\- Да уж, всю жизнь мечтал сыграть педика под присмотром психа с садомазохистскими наклонностями, - согласился Дженсен и постучал пальцами по ободку джаредова стакана с текилой. - Хватит мечтать, принцесса, пей давай. Это тебе сейчас точно не повредит.  
Джаред выпил, а потом спросил, когда Дженсен собирается лететь в Даллас, и больше они не заговаривали обо всём этом бреде, чему Дженсен был искренне рад. Он знал Джареда пятый год, он знал его, как облупленного, и был на сто процентов уверен, что уже послезавтра, как следует отоспавшись, Джаред примчится к нему и спросит, как насчёт того, чтобы смотаться на озеро Мичиган вчетвером - он, его собаки и Дженсен. И Дженсен ответит: "Окей, только после вечеринки по случаю закрытия сезона, лады?" После чего Джаред изменится в лице и скажет: "Вечеринка... твою мать... она сегодня?! Я так и знал, что о чём-то забыл..." Ну да, это - Джаред. Такому Джареду может стрельнуть в бошку сыграть хоть хастлера, хоть Марию Антуанетту, хоть пасхального кролика в римейке "Зубастиков". На последний Хэллоуин он, помнится, вообще вырядился блохой. Блоха ростом под семь футов и в двести пятьдесят фунтов весом - это действительно было страшно.  
Поэтому Дженсен не сомневался, что уже назавтра Джаред всё забудет. А потому и сам всё забыл. И лишь намного, намного позже осознал, что ему не следовало так поступать.

Прошло две недели с небольшим, прежде чем ему пришлось вспомнить об этом снова. Премьера финального эпизода, побившего все рекорды рейтингов, шквал интервью, большая пресс-конференция в Лос-Анджелесе и, как венец, грандиозная попойка, где Дженсен обнимался и упивался с Самыми Большими Шишками из руководства CW - всё это наконец-то осталось позади. Несколько дней он просто отсыпался, отключив все имеющиеся телефоны, а потом стал неторопливо, смакуя процесс, собирать вещи и предвкушать сцену расставания с Тришей. Триша - это была его нынешняя девушка, сменившая на сём ответственном посту Даниль. Дженсен никогда не встречался ни с одной девушкой дольше года, Даниль, к слову, была единственный исключением, а Триша продержалась уже восемь месяцев, и то лишь потому, что в последние недели Дженсен был слишком занят, чтобы послать её к чёрту. Он собирался сделать это перед отъездом домой - так, как делал всегда: нежно, деликатно, после ужина в ресторане и очень-очень хорошего секса в ванной, да так, чтобы Триша осталась в полной уверенности, будто это она бросает его, а не наоборот. Она была хорошей девушкой; все девушки Дженсена были хорошими, даже Даниль, которая скрывала свои положительные качества лучше прочих, и именно поэтому продержалась с ним рядом дольше всех. Но Триша - не Даниль; она, конечно, душка, однако восемь месяцев - это более чем достаточно, пора бы и честь знать. Дженсен предвкушал, как откинет в сторону её длинные, тяжёлые каштановые локоны, едва касаясь губами мягкой кожи под ушком, как пробормочет в них, тяжело вздыхая: "Я тебя не стою, ты заслуживаешь лучшего..." - и млел от этих мыслей, параллельно перетряхивая комод в поисках чистых носков, которые можно было бы положить в чемодан и взять с собой в Даллас, когда на столе завибрировал мобильник. Дженсен включил его всего десять минут назад, в первый раз за последние сутки - и вот нате вам, пожалуйста.  
Сграбастав мобильник со стола и взглянув на определитель номера, он даже не удивился.  
\- Джаред? Ну ты как там, очухался? Что, не стоило мешать ликёр с абсентом? - спросил он, усмехаясь в трубку, зажатую между ухом и плечом, и продолжая перетряхивать комод.  
\- Приезжай, - последовал ответ глухим, прерывистым голосом. - Срочно. Немедленно. Прямо сейчас.  
Может показаться, что любой хороший друг на месте Дженсена немедленно бросил бы возиться с носками, вцепился в трубку и выдохнул бы: "О Господи, что случилось?" Также можно предположить, что затем хороший друг бросил бы все свои дела и помчался бы на выручку товарищу, очутившемуся в беде. Дженсен был хорошим другом Джареду. Временами им обоим казалось, что лучшим. Именно поэтому Дженсен знал Джареда очень хорошо. Когда он знал его хуже, в первый год их знакомства, то в подобных ситуациях поступал именно так, как следует хорошему другу: всё бросал и мчался на выручку. Вламывался в квартиру Джареда, задыхаясь и на ходу суя ключи от машины в топорщащийся карман джинсов, спрашивал: "Ну, что?!"... После чего наблюдал Джареда, пытающегося сдвинуть с места платяной шкаф и вопящего: "Что стоишь столбом, помоги! Я уронил за него свою любимую порнуху!" Или Джареда, обложившегося каталогами с продукцией ремонтных компаний и мучительно выбирающего линолеум для своей ванной. "Что стоишь столбом, иди сюда! - рявкал он и требовательно хлопал ладонью по дивану рядом с собой. - Я никак не могу решить, кремовый брать или всё-таки кофейный. Кстати, ты не взял по дороге пива?"  
Это - Джаред. Поэтому на джаредово "Приезжай-срочно-немедленно-прямо-сейчас-вопрос-жизни-и-смерти!" Дженсен лениво ответил:  
\- Ага. Скоро буду, - и дал отбой в тот самый момент, когда выудил наконец из недр комода пару чистых носков, с трудом сдержав ликование по этому поводу.  
Если бы не это ликование, он бы, пожалуй, даже немножко рассердился на Джареда. Этим вечером Дженсен собирался увидеть с Тришей - прощальный ужин и прощальный изумительный секс в джакузи. Триша думала, что они расстаются на хиатус - она работала в Ванкувере и не могла поехать с Дженсеном в Даллас, чему он был очень рад, скрывая свои чувства с умением, делавшим честь его профессионализму. Натягивая куртку и бросив взгляд на часы, Дженсен рассудил, что если у Джареда не прорвало трубу и он не сидит, зажимая хлещущий водосток обеими руками, то за часок-другой его проблему они разгрести успеют. Поэтому выходя из дома и садясь в машину, он всё ещё пребывал в отличном настроении, будто школьник в первый день летних каникул.  
Времени до вечера было завались, так что по дороге Дженсен зарулил в супермаркет и взял упаковку пива. Что бы ни стряслось у Джареда на этот раз, пиво совершенно точно будет не лишним. Заодно заскочил в бутик нижнего белья и купил Трише соблазнительный красный лифчик - она любила яркое, броское бельё, а он любил её в ярком и броском белье. Дженсену вообще нравились раскрепощённые женщины, не стыдившиеся своей природы; если подумать, то именно это его так привлекало в Даниль, раскрепощённей которой у него, кажется, вообще никого не было. Триша на её фоне выглядела всё-таки немножечко слишком пресной. Даже в красном белье.  
Дома у Джареда было темно, свет горел только в одном окне - в гостиной внизу. Это обнадёживало - по крайней мере он не потерял свою любимую бейсбольную карточку и не собирался заставить Дженсена перерывать в её поисках весь дом. Дженсен припарковался, вышел из машины, не забыв про пиво, неторопливо поднялся на крыльцо и едва успел занести руку для стука, когда дверь распахнулась с такой силой, что порывом ветра Дженсена чуть не вынесло с крыльца на газон.  
\- Наконец-то! Где тебя носит?!  
Он был взъерошенный и страшно возбуждённый чем-то. Это, с одной стороны, обрадовало Дженсена - наконец-то парень распрощался с несвойственной ему отмороженностью, в которой проходил последние недели и которая уже начинала всерьёз беспокоить Дженсена. От неё теперь не осталось и следа: глаза Джареда лихорадочно поблескивали, как будто он только что ограбил банк, щёки порозовели, и во всём его облике сквозила та напористая решимость, которая и сделала им в итоге блестящий финал третьего сезона.  
\- Салют, - сказал Дженсен, приподнимая пиво в знак приветствия. - Я тут по дороге заскочил в маркет, подумал, тебе не помешает освежиться.  
Он был несколько озадачен, когда вместо ответа Джаред сгрёб его за грудки и практически перетащил через порог. Дженсен кинул вокруг быстрый взгляд и, не увидев свидетельств локального Апокалипсиса, требовавшего его немедленного вмешательства, снова умиротворяюще кивнул на упаковку в своих руках:  
\- Пива?  
Ответ Джареда потряс его до глубины души.  
\- К чёрту пиво! - изрёк Джаред и поволок Дженсена в глубь комнаты, где швырнул на диван и принялся нервно сгребать какие-то листки бумаги, разбросанные по журнальному столику. Дженсен осторожно поставил упаковку с пивом на пол, краем глаза наблюдая за Джаредом с нарастающим беспокойством. Уж как-то чересчур возбуждённо он выглядел, чересчур нервно рылся в листках и чересчур часто отбрасывал с глаз взлохмаченные волосы. Сейчас он больше всего был похож на самого себя с того ужасного скрин-теста, где он пробовался на роль Сэма. Дженсен в своё время очень порадовался, что Ким потом заставил Джареда сбросить накал вдесятеро против начального - а то такого Сэма Дин придушил бы своими руками ещё в пилоте.  
Джаред наконец кончил барахтаться в бумагах и, выудив тощую пачку листков, сунул их в руки Дженсену.  
\- Вот. Читай. Отсюда, сверху.  
\- Что... - Дженсен машинально посмотрел на лист, который держал в руках, скользнул взглядом по первым строчкам и осёкся. - Что это такое?!  
\- Сценарий.  
\- Я вижу, что сценарий, это... Чёрт! Джаред! Ты всё-таки согласился?!  
\- Ну конечно, - с удивлением отозвался тот. - Я тебе разве не говорил?  
\- Говорил, но... я думал... чёрт, это не смешно! - с досадой воскликнул Дженсен, отбрасывая листки. Настроение, ещё совсем недавно приподнятое, моментально упало до абсолютного нуля.  
\- Кто говорит, что смешно? Ну давай, помоги мне, мне нужна твоя помощь...  
\- Помощь в чём?  
\- Да в репетициях, конечно! Ты что, ещё не проспался с позавчерашнего?  
\- Так. Стоп. Тайм-аут, - Дженсен откинулся на спинку дивана и, проведя рукой по лицу, посмотрел на Джареда, стоящего над ним с напряжённым и требовательным видом. - Давай-ка я это проговорю вслух, чтобы быть уверенным до конца. Ты согласился на роль мужика, который спит с другими мужиками за деньги. Ты собираешься сниматься в этом кошмарище во время хиатуса. И ты хочешь, чтобы я помогал тебе репетировать. Всё верно?  
\- В целом да.  
\- В целом... А в частности - не пошёл бы ты нафиг, Джаред! Ты, я вижу, и вправду сбрендил, но видит бог - я не собираюсь в этом участвовать.  
Он уже почти всерьёз злился, говоря эти слова, и собрался встать, когда Джаред вдруг подался вперёд. Была безумная секунда, когда Дженсен решил, что тот сейчас бухнется перед ним на колени - и эта мысль его не на шутку испугала, потому что окончательно поставила бы крест на здравом рассудке Джареда. Но Джаред просто сел с ним рядом и сгрёб листки, только что возмущённо отброшенные Дженсеном.  
\- Дженс. Послушай меня, я очень прошу. Я знаю всё, что ты мне хочешь сказать. Знаю, ты это не одобряешь, и не только ты... Мой агент сказал мне почти то же самое: что я рехнулся, что только через его труп и так далее...  
\- Передавай ему моё искреннее рукопожатие - он толковый парень.  
\- Но, Дженс, попробуй посмотреть на это с другой стороны. Это та роль, за которую дай бог если один из сотни решился бы взяться. И её будет дьявольски сложно сыграть, я это знаю. Это вызов для меня. Настоящий вызов, даже если забыть, что это Хенеке, что это, может быть, почти гарантированная номинация на "Оскар"...  
\- Ага, прям так и вижу тебя на Аллее Звёзд: Джаред Падалеки, вошедший в историю кинематографа звёздной ролью уличной шлюхи.  
\- Смейся, если хочешь, - без улыбки сказал Джаред - чёрт, и это его Джаред? Его старина Джаред, дёргавший Джима Бивера за пальцы ног под простынёй во время дубля? Дженсен глазам своим поверить не мог. - Я одно знаю точно: это однозначно шанс проверить, чего я стою на самом деле. Может быть, мой первый и последний шанс. И если я хотя бы не попробую сейчас, то потом буду жалеть всю жизнь. А ты - ты, Дженсен, будешь жалеть, что не помог мне в этом.  
\- Офигеть, - сказал Дженсен после долгой, томительной, драматической паузы. - Знаешь, когда ты толкаешь вот такие пафосные телеги на пресс-конференциях - я ведь был почти на все сто уверен, что ты играешь. А ты... ты не играешь, что ли? - он внимательно посмотрел на Джареда, быстро затрясшего головой и снова ставшего похожим на здоровенного пса. Дженсен вздохнул. - О, Господи, ну ты посмотри на себя в зеркало - какая из тебя, к чёртовой матери, шлюха? Шкаф два на семь футов, и ты потеешь, и из носа у тебя вечно течёт... у этого твоего Хенеке что, совсем повылазило?  
\- Он говорит, ему как раз нужен такой типаж. Что-то такое большое и несуразное со смазливой мордашкой. Ну пожалуйста, Дженс. Помоги мне. Тут всего несколько реплик.  
Он смотрел так умоляюще и втискивал листки в руки Дженсена так настойчиво, и так усиленно сдувал с глаза прядь волос, которую не мог убрать, потому что у него руки были заняты - словом, так умело пользовался тяжёлой артиллерией из арсенала Сэма, что Внутренний Дин Дженсена попросту не выдержал. О, кто бы знал, как ненавидел Дженсен Эклз своего Внутреннего Дина! Джаред слишком хорошо знал к нему подход.  
\- Ладно, - сказал Дженсен.  
\- Ладно? - радостно переспросил Джаред.  
\- Ладно! - раздражённо повторил Дженсен и вырвал из его рук распечатку, которую тот ему так старательно подсовывал. - Хотя всё равно не понимаю, почему это должен делать я? Почему не Сэнди? Почему, наконец, не твой партнёр по съёмкам?  
\- Рассел сейчас в реабилитационном центре, лечится от запоя. А Сэнди я не сказал. Я... я никому не сказал, только ты один про всё это знаешь.  
Последние слова прозвучали как-то неловко, будто Джаред совершил что-то постыдное и чувствовал вину из-за того, что втянул в это Дженсена. Впрочем, так оно и было. Тем не менее, Дженсен был поражён - второй раз за день. Джаред сказал "к чёрту пиво". Джаред не сказал Сэнди.  
Только спустя минуту до него дошло, что самая жесть - не это.  
\- Погоди-ка... Рассел? Какой ещё...  
\- Рассел Кроу. У него опять были какие-то проблемы, но Михаэль говорит, он будет в форме через пару недель. Как раз к началу съёмок.  
Дженсен молча кивнул, переваривая информацию.  
\- Ты будешь играть с Расселом Кроу... гхм... И с Хенеке ты уже, я так понимаю, встречался?  
\- Позавчера.  
\- И как он?  
\- Нормальный мужик, без рогов и копыт. Мы вполне мило поговорили. Он спросил, найдётся ли мне с кем порепетировать пока что.  
\- И что ты ответил?  
\- Что да, найдётся.  
Дженсен возмущённо вздохнул, встряхивая распечатку. Джаред посмотрел на него со смесью вины и безграничной любви - то ли дружеской, то ли братской, сложно было сходу разобрать. Ладно, подумал Дженсен. Он как дитя малое, пусть поиграется немного, чёрт с ним... кто я такой, чтобы отнимать у ребёнка конфетку?  
Он снова вздохнул и перебрал листки со сценарием.  
\- Откуда начинать?  
\- Вот отсюда... верхняя реплика.  
\- Так... так, Джаред. Я не буду это читать.  
\- Дженс!.. Блин, ну что опять такое?!  
\- Сам посмотри, что такое!  
\- Я знаю, что там, нечего мне их под нос совать. Да ладно тебе, ты сто раз меня так обзывал на "Сверхъестественном"!  
\- Да, но не в таком же контексте!  
\- Забей на контекст и просто сделай это, ладно? Ну сделай это ради меня, ты друг мне в конце концов или кто?!  
Это его доконало. Сцепив руки на груди и играя выступившими желваками, Дженсен глубоко вздохнул, и тогда наконец сказал так равнодушно и бесстрастно, как только мог:  
\- Эй, сучка, почём берёшь за отсос?  
Прозвучало невероятно глупо, но ему-то что - не ему тут страсти изображать. Джаред моментально подобрался, выражение его лица изменилось резко и кардинально - с него разом сошли все "сэмовские" ужимки, оно стало расслабленным, вялым, но только на секунду, пока он пытался собраться. А потом...  
То, что было потом, Дженсен не мог забыть долго. Джаред прикрыл глаза, медленно, очень медленно взмахнул ресницами, и сказал томным, прерывистым, высоким голосом:  
\- Обычно полтинник, но тебе, красавчик, обойдётся в двадцатку.  
Дженсен пялился на него, открыв рот, секунд, наверное, десять.  
После чего повалился на спину, прижав руку к глазам, в приступе дикого, буйного и неудержимого хохота.  
Когда он наконец очухался и сумел сесть прямо, задыхаясь и вытирая проступившие на глазах слёзы, Джаред снова стал другим. Слава богу, собой на этот раз.  
\- Чего ржёшь? - мрачно спросил он, сидя на самом краешке дивана и глядя на Дженсена так, будто ненавидел его до глубины души.  
\- Ничего... извини... о, боже, Джаред, ты прости, конечно, но я бы тебе не дал и пятидесяти центов! - сказав это, он снова вспомнил этот жеманный взмах ресничками, голосок кастрата и... это было выше его сил - он опять смеялся, хотя видел, что Джаред страшно разочарован и подавлен его реакцией. Это заставило его ощутить укол вины.  
\- Прости, старик, правда, прости, - с трудом проговорил Дженсен, и Джаред мотнул головой.  
\- Ничего. Я и не думал, что сразу получится. Давай-как ещё разок.  
Дженсену моментально расхотелось смеяться. Он сел прямо.  
\- Что? Ты же сказал - всего пара реплик!  
\- Всего пара реплик, но кто говорил, что всё выйдет с первого раза? Давай опять, Дженс, ну, я попробую теперь по-другому...  
Он был так убийственно серьёзен, что Дженсен сдался. Они попробовали ещё раз. Потом ещё. И ещё, и ещё, и каждый раз получалось всё хуже и хуже. Джаред не был похож на шлюху - он был похож на плохую, очень плохую пародию на Дастина Хоффмана в "Тутси", и Дженсен честно сообщил ему об этом. Впрочем, не сказать, что сам Дженсен по этому поводу был особенно огорчён - в отличие от Джареда, который уже чуть не плакал и после пятой попытки вскочил и принялся нервно мерять комнату шагами.  
\- Чёрт, - бормотал он, остервенело ероша волосы - какое счастье, подумал Дженсен, что стилистка CW его сейчас не видит. - Чёрт, я не смогу... не смогу.  
\- Да ладно, не расстраивайся, - пытаясь скрыть охватившее его облегчение, бодро сказал Дженсен. - Я бы на твоём месте тоже не смог. Да и мало кто смог бы. Сядь, давай-ка дунем по пивку и...  
\- Я понял, - внезапно остановившись посреди своей трассы от столика к телевизору, сказал Джаред.  
Дженсену это не понравилось.  
\- Что ты понял?  
\- Понял, что не так. А ну-ка давай ещё раз. Ту же реплику.  
\- О, Господи... Джаред, я вообще-то обещал сегодня заехать к Трише и...  
\- Один только разочек, последний, Дженс, ну пожалуйста!  
Дженсен вздохнул. Люблю тебя, сволочь ты этакая, потому и терплю, подумал он обречённо и сказал:  
\- Эй, сучка, почём берёшь за отсос?  
Джаред посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. Прямо, спокойно, без этого идиотского картинного взмаха ресницами. Чуть отстранённо, как будто мыслями был где-то очень далеко. И сказал равнодушным, металлическим голосом, как будто был чертовски уставшим кассиром в мини-маркете в конце рабочего дня:  
\- Обычно полтинник, но тебе, красавчик, обойдётся в двадцатку.  
Он замолчал. Дженсен тоже молчал. Смеяться ему больше не хотелось. Пауза начала становиться напряжённой.  
\- Ну как? - не выдержал наконец Джаред. - Так уже лучше, правда? Ты по крайней мере не ржёшь, как конь.  
\- Лучше, - не стал отпираться Дженсен. - Только...  
\- Только что?  
\- Не знаю, - он слегка нахмурился. Ладно, раз уж они затеяли эту идиотскую игру, почему бы не сыграть в неё по всем правилам. - Это однозначно лучше, чем то, что ты делал в начале, но всё равно... как-то деревянно выходит. Понимаешь, о чём я?  
Джаред смотрел на него несколько секунд тем напряжённым взглядом, который появлялся у него всегда, когда Ким Мэннерс или ещё кто-то из режиссёров на площадке объяснял ему его ошибку, и он судорожно думал, как бы её исправить. И когда придумывал, его глаза прояснялись и становились как будто даже светлее по оттенку, словно на них изнутри падал луч от бесплотного источника света.  
Так было и в этот раз, вот только Дженсена это вовсе не так обрадовало, как обычно.  
\- Вроде... я понял... точно! Ох, Дженс, ты гений!  
\- Я?  
\- Ты! Точно. Деревянно выходит, и я знаю, почему. Я пытаюсь быть бабой и смотрю на тебя, как на мужчину, а надо не так, надо наоборот!  
\- Что? Как наоборот? - испугался Дженсен. - Не пугай меня, парень...  
\- Так, всё, а ну иди сюда, - Джаред подскочил к нему и вздёрнул на ноги. - Ну-ка давай прижмись ко мне. Вот так.  
\- К тебе ЧТО? Джаред, да ты точно рехнулся?! - завопил Дженсен, когда Джаред сгрёб его в медвежьи объятия и тесно прижал к себе, так, что они соприкасались грудью, пахом и бёдрами. Конечно, на конференциях, дабы потешить фанаток, Джарде себе всякое позволял, но настолько, хм, тесного контакта у них ещё никогда не было... ну не считая разве что съёмок сцены братских объятий во втором сезоне, но тогда Джаред не лапал его за задницу!  
\- Что ты делаешь, ты сдурел?! - Дженсен поёрзал, безуспешно пытаясь высвободиться - Джаред держал его крепко, с душой.  
\- Тихо. Да не дёргайся ты! Мне надо это почувствовать...  
\- Что почувствовать, мой член?!  
\- Мужское тело. Тихо ты! Положи руки мне на задницу.  
\- Ты совсем очумел.  
\- Да, очумел, а теперь положи руки мне на задницу! - рявкнул Джаред, и Дженсен подчинился, понимая, что иначе его просто раздавят, и он так и не сможет вручить Трише прощальный красный лифчик.  
Джаред положил подбородок ему на плечо и глубоко вздохнул, втискиваясь в него всем телом, будто возжелавшая ласки кошка - здоровенная, правда, как мамонт. Дженсен чувствовал сквозь рубашку каждый его мускул, и сам машинально сжимал его задницу, как было велено. Задница у Джареда была что надо, крепкая, аккуратная, и хотя Дженсену никогда раньше не приходило в голову её облапить, он вынужден был признать, что это не самое неприятное, что ему приходилось делать в жизни.  
Джаред, похоже, вполне разделял его чувства.  
\- Так. Это Дженсен, - пробормотал он Дженсену в шею, деловито обшаривая его поясницу и спину. - У Дженсена классное тело. Дженсен ещё месяц назад обещал мне подкинуть номерок своего тренера...  
\- Да ладно, - фыркнул Дженсен ему в плечо, изо всех сил пытаясь не расхохотаться. Джаред нёс кромешную чушь, но голос его при этом оставался совершенно серьёзен, а прикосновения к спине, талии, плечам, бёдрам Дженсена были осторожными и вдумчивыми, как у слепого, изучающего предмет на ощупь. Дженсен задумался, нравится ли ему быть предметом, и пришёл к выводу, что не очень.  
\- Так... ладно, - в десятый раз повторил Джаред и вдруг оттолкнул его. Дженсен отступил на шаг, расцепив руки и глядя на него скорее с любопытством, чем с удивлением. Он совершенно не понимал, что это такое только что было, и ему страшно хотелось посмотреть, что произойдёт дальше.  
Джаред отвернулся от него и постоял немного, покачиваясь на носках и рассеянно ероша волосы на затылке. Дженсен терпеливо ждал, пока тот всё обдумает и скажет: "Ну. давай-ка теперь ещё разок повторим, и тогда уже точно всё".  
И обомлел, когда Джаред без малейшего предупреждения вдруг обернулся и сказал совершенно нормальным, обычным своим голосом:  
\- Обычно полтинник, но тебе, красавчик, обойдётся в двадцатку.  
И может быть, дело было в том, как он при этом на Дженсена посмотрел. За долю секунды обшарил взглядом - с ног до головы, снизу вверх, задержавшись взглядом на пахе, почти так, как только что облапливал руками, но только намного быстрее и неизмеримо более... непристойно? И в то же время так небрежно, так мимоходом, будто ничего скучнее этого нельзя было представить. И, может быть, от всего этого у Дженсена внезапно возникло чёткое ощущение, что Джаред обращается именно к нему. Персонально к нему. Что вот это вот презрительно-равнодушное "красавчик" - это именно он. И что он уже третий такой за эту ночь, и Джаред каждому отвечает одно и то же.  
Все эти ощущения от сочетания одного-единственного взгляда и одной короткой реплики сконцентрировались в секунде, бившей навылет. Дженсен сказал: "Чёрт" и сел на диван. Джаред проследил за ним всё тем же отсутствующим, усталым взглядом, который затем расфокусировался и, слава Господи Иисусу Христу, наконец-то вернул Дженсену его Джареда. И Джаред улыбался, довольно и слегка смущённо.  
\- Ну как? - спросил он. - Теперь ты бы дал мне двадцатку?  
И разве мог теперь Дженсен ему соврать?  
Они продолжили репетировать и дошли до третьей страницы, когда Дженсен уронил взгляд на часы и опомнился наконец.  
\- Ох, ёлки зелёные! Мне же надо сегодня к Трише. Ещё домой бы заскочить переодеться, и в ресторан позвонить, подтвердить заказ... Но это было круто, чувак, правда! В каком-то смысле даже очень круто, - заверил он, похлопав Джареда по плечу, и тот как ни в чём не бывало сказал:  
\- Окей, тогда завтра опять у меня, и продолжим?  
Рука Дженсена, приподнявшаяся для финального дружеского похлопывания, зависла в воздухе.  
\- Ты сказал - пару реплик.  
\- Да, но я подумал... Ну мне же надо репетировать с кем-то! Это ненадолго, правда, ну что, если ты задержишься всего на несколько дней? А потом полетим в Техас вместе.  
\- У меня билет на завтра.  
\- Ну так сдай его, - потребовал Джаред с упоительной самоуверенностью младшего брата, свято убеждённого в том, что любой его каприз будет тут же исполнен. Да, это Джаред. В этом весь Джаред. Сперва умоляет, а потом, стоит показать хоть малейшую слабину - не оставляет никакого выбора.  
\- Три дня. Ровно три и ни минутой больше.  
\- Спасибо, Дженсен, я знал, знал, знал! - завопил Джаред и облапил его второй раз за день, на сей раз не из профессиональных соображений, а от полноты чувств. У него была дурацкая привычка, которую он, видимо, подцепил от своих собак - чуть что, сшибать с ног и облизывать шершавым языком с головы до ног. Фигурально выражаясь, конечно. Хотя иногда и не очень-то фигурально.

Таким образом, прощальный вечер с Тришей получился не совсем прощальным. Красный лифчик ей понравился, она тут же надела его и спросила, не ради неё ли Дженсен отложил свой отъезд. Дженсен ответил как мог уклончиво, так, что это нельзя было понять ни как "да", ни как "нет" - он только так и говорил с ней в последние полтора месяца, и не уставал удивляться тому, что она этого совершенно не замечает. У них был шикарный, хоть и не прощальный пока что секс, и когда Триша спросила, придёт ли он завтра, Дженсен ответил, что вряд ли - он должен помочь своему другу.  
Ближе к утру, нежась в постели и машинально приобнимая спящую девушку за плечо, Дженсен внезапно был осенён счастливой догадкой, как именно ему можно помочь.  
Потому что смех смехом, а всё это действительно попахивало дурью. После вчерашнего Дженсен был склонен признать, что Джаред, пожалуй, при должном усилии мог бы изобразить хастлера. Но это не отменяло того факта, что - Дженсен был совершенно уверен - это самое последнее, что Джареду следует изображать. Поэтому он замыслил коварный план, к воплощению которого приступил немедленно.  
Явившись к Джареду в условленный срок - на сей раз без пива, потому что они ещё не выпили то, котрое он приволок вчера, - и хищно улыбаясь, Дженсен показал Джареду кое-какие штучки, которые утром спёр с туалетного столика Тришы. Резонно рассудив, что если ему придётся продлить эти отношения ещё на несколько дней, то надо извлекать из них хоть какую-то пользу.  
\- Это ведь входит в арсенал уличной шлюхи, верно? - делая невинные глаза, но на всякий случай отодвигаясь за пределы расстояния хука с правой, сказал Дженсен, пока Джаред молча рассматривал содержимое косметички Триши. - Я подумал, это поможет тебе войти в образ. Ну давай, не робей! Думай об этом, как об обычном гриме.  
Он был на сто процентов уверен, что в одну из ближайших секунд это самое содержимое дождём изобилия высыпется ему на голову, потому и старался держаться в стороне. Но Джаред вместо этого извлёк на свет божий помаду, задумчиво выкрутил жирный вишнёвый столбик и проговорил:  
\- Гм-м... это мысль. Мне она как-то не приходила в голову. Спасибо, старик!  
И прежде, чем к Дженсену успел вернуться дар речи, он стал свидетелем того, как его лучший друг умелым и ловким движением вымазал себе рот помадой его собственной девушки.  
Мысль о том, что есть во всём этом что-то, мягко выражаясь, немного странное и не совсем правильное, пронзила Дженсена от макушки до пяток, но издать возмущённый вопль вроде: "Ты что, совсем дурак?! Я пошутил!" он не успел. Джаред повернулся к нему, на секунду плотно сжал и тут же разжал губы, и долю мгновения Дженсен видел плёночку краски, натянувшуюся между его верхней и нижней губой.  
\- Ну как? - поинтересовался Джаред, и...  
И да, наверное, всё началось именно тогда. По-настоящему началось.  
Дженсен всегда считал, что у Джареда дурацкий рот. Нет, Джаред, конечно, очень хорош, он следит за собой, как и полагается актёру, девушки всей страны дуреют от его тела, его глаз и волос, но рот у него дурацкий, и никто никогда не переубедил бы Дженсена в обратном. Вся проблема в том, что он, рот то есть, чересчур маленький. А Джаред - чересчур большой. При его росте, сложении, форме лица с довольно тяжёлой и твёрдой челюстью - и вдруг такие маленькие сахарные губки бантиком, ну просто-таки девчачьи. Да, вот именно: у Джареда абсолютно девчачий рот. Дженсена, честно говоря, тоже когда-то обзывали за форму губ мужской версией Анджелины Джоли, но - _мужской_ версией, и это принципиальный момент. А рот Джареда - ох, ну, если его поместить на каком-нибудь рекламном плакате отдельно от лица, он вполне может сойти за рекламу женского блеска для губ, и никто не заметит разницы...  
Так Дженсен думал всегда. Так Дженсен думал и сейчас, глядя на этот рот, неожиданно ставший тёмным и ярким. И ещё он думал, что, если бы увидел этот рот на рекламном плакате, то испытал бы непреодолимое желание трахнуть эти губы. Растянуть их своим членом и вогнать его на всю глубину, глядя, как они округляются продолговатым "о". Увидеть влажный вишнёвый след, который они оставят на головке. Он думал об этом несколько секунд, достаточно долго, чтобы в штанах у него начало становиться тесно - и лишь когда налившийся кровью член упёрся в молнию на джинсах, Дженсен внезапно вспомнил, _чей это рот, мать его так._  
И да, наверное, вот тогда-то это всё и началось.  
\- Ты похож на Рональда МакДональда, - сказал Дженсен, слыша свой голос как будто издалека. Джаред, насупившись, отвернулся и взял салфетку, чтобы стереть помаду с губ. А Дженсен всё ещё не мог оторвать от него глаз, не мог насмотреться на этот рот, неправильный, нелепый, девчачий, такой развратный, и когда Джаред провёл салфеткой по губам, оставляя на белой бумаге кроваво-красный след, Дженсен уже чувствовал такой стояк, что член у него начал слегка побаливать. Какое счастье, подумал он, что сегодня я решил надеть рубашку на выпуск.  
\- Ладно, может, это и впрямь дурацкая идея, - сказал Джаред, бросая салфетку на кофейный столик. - Давай прогоним вот это место, мы вчера за него не брались. Мне интересно, что ты скажешь.  
Да, вот так вот всё это и началось. И не заканчивалось страсть как долго.  
Хотя, в конце концов, чего ты ждал, Дженсен? Что, вправду повёлся на эти его жалостливые "ну всего только пару реплик"? Ты что, знаешь его первый день? "Пара реплик" для Джареда - это те же самые "ну ещё только пара глоточков", после которых приходишь в себя наутро в незнакомом месте с мыслью: "Где я и кто все эти голые женщины?", а потом всюду натыкаешься на разбросанные пустые бутылки. "Пара реплик" закономерно превратилась в "пару денёчков", а "пара денёчков" - в "недельку-другую", и вот, Дженсен уже звонит домой, объясняя маме, почему ему приходится задержаться, и завистливо вздыхает, прослышав, что ещё один человек из съёмочной бригады улетел к себе домой на хиатус. Хиатус... Блаженный, взлелеянный в мечтах хиатус был для Дженсена полем для гольфа, парой-тройкой новых клюшек, весёлыми попойками с далласскими друзьями, здоровенной пачкой попкорна на диване перед телевизором и интригующим, неторопливым поиском новой девушки... ну и, может быть, иногда, изредка - Джаредом. Джаредом на рыбалке, Джаредом на пикнике, Джаредом в безбашенной поездке на машине куда глаза глядят по Семидесятому федеральному шоссе... Ключевое слово - иногда, изредка. Но никак не Джаредом каждый день, с утра до ночи, Джаредом, заставляющим его снова и снова репетировать сцены, как будто не было, к чёртовой матери, никакого хиатуса. И уж точно - не Джаредом, пытающимся вжиться в роль шлюхи.  
И уж совершенно, абсолютно точно - не Джаредом, на которого у Дженсена почему-то вдруг стало вставать.  
Впрочем, это было всего один раз. И больше не повторялось, так что Дженсен вздохнул с облегчением. Мало ли что - может, просто эта помада слишком сильно ассоциировалась у него с Тришей. Самой Трише он все эти дни говорил, будто ужасно занят. Так оно, кстати, и было. На второй день их домашних репетиций, когда стало ясно, что Дженсен вляпался по самые помидоры, Джаред всучил ему распечатку сценария, предложив дома почитать на досуге. И Дженсен почитал, опрометчиво взяв распечатку с собой в постель перед сном - он не сомневался, что вырубится на второй странице, потому что артхаус всегда его надёжно усыплял. Но не на этот раз. Дженсен читал полночи, а потом, когда на часах в гостиной глухо пробило три, встал, набросил на футболку ветровку и в одних шлёпанцах пошёл на улицу, в ночной маркет - за сигаретами. И выкурил пять штук на кухне, глядя в черную ночь за окном, хотя бросил курить шесть лет назад.  
Это походило больше на пьесу, чем на киносценарий. Фильм обещал быть малобюджеткой с минимумом декораций: паршивая квартира в доходном доме, замызганная ночная улица, дешёвые номера мотелей - вот, собственно, и всё. Почти никакого действия, одни диалоги. Дженсен понял теперь, почему Джаред так психовал и так умолял его помочь с репетициями. Героя Джареда звали, по странному совпадению, тоже Джаред. Джаред Подольски, сын польского иммигранта. То ли Хенеке специально писал этот сценарий под конкретного актёра, то ли сменил имя персонажа, когда определился, кого хочет на главную роль, но так или иначе, Джаред Падалеки в роли Джареда Подольски - это была очень мерзкая шутка с учётом контекста. Этот самый Джаред Подольски был студентом в колледже прикладных искусств, занимался какой-то фигнёй вроде истории росписи глиняных горшочков шумерских народов, и тщательно подавлял собственную латентную гомосексуальность, когда в его жизнь вошёл некто Мэтт, без фамилии, просто Мэтт. Он был грузчиком, перетаскивавшим в комнату кампуса, где жил Джаред, новый стол, и на этом столе он трахнул Джареда, открыв ему таким образом глаза на мир и его истинную сущность. Это всё была предыстория, сам фильм начинался с того, что Джаред с Мэттом живут в паршивой квартирке с потрескавшимся кафелем и полчищами тараканов в умывальнике. Джаред бросил колледж, потому что родители, узнав, что их сын стал педиком, отказались от него и лишили содержания, а Мэтт, любовь всей его жизни, зарабатывал на гадюшник, в котором они жили, и на порцию вечернего пива, но никак не на колледж своему любовнику. Джаред, впрочем, был влюблён по уши и совершенно счастлив вопреки гласу рассудка, но тут выяснилось, что у Мэтта СПИД. А дальше - Мэтт теряет работу и начинает чахнуть, медленно угасая среди тараканов и потрескавшегося кафеля, и тогда Джаред, чтобы раздобыть денег на лекарства и хоть немного продлить ему жизнь, выходит на панель.  
Самое поразительное в этом сценарии было то, что в нём не было ни одной сцены секса. Больше того - за исключением самого финала, не было ни одной сцены, где персонажи вообще прикасались друг к другу. Джаред выходил на улицы, говорил вот это своё "...но тебе, красавчик, обойдётся в двадцатку", отправлялся с клиентом в мотель, и на этом сцена обрывалась. Следующим планом шла паршивая квартирка Мэтта, который не просто знал, чем занимается его любовник, но требовал постоянного отчёта о том, что именно, с кем и как он делал. И были эти диалоги, кошмарные, совершенно безумные диалоги, в которых Мэтт заставлял Джареда в подробностях расписывать всё, что с ним делают эти мужчины, другие мужчины, которые платят за секс. Ситуация усугублялась тем, что у Мэтта из-за болезни начались проблемы с эрекцией, и секс между ним и Джаредом постепенно сошёл на нет, полностью сублимировавшись вот в этих безумных, жестоких и откровенно порнографических диалогах, которые они вели, сидя в разных углах единственной своей комнатушки. Первое время Джаред смущался, робел, даже плакал. Было просто поразительно, как хватало Мэтту низости, цинизма и извращённой жестокости заставлять его не просто проходить через унижение, продавая себя на улицах, но и переживать это унижение снова, рассказывая о нём Мэтту. Было в этом, впрочем, и что-то от не менее изощренного мазохизма, потому что чем дальше, тем ясней становилось то, до чего мучительно Мэтту выслушивать джаредовы откровения. А они, эти откровения, чем дальше, тем подробней и красочнее становились: мальчик, определённо, свыкался со своей новой жизнью и даже входил во вкус. Его "отчёты", сперва косноязыкие и немногословные, становились всё длиннее, всё упоённее, а сам мальчишка - всё развязнее и наглее. Постепенно, шаг за шагом, он превращался в настоящую шлюху, больше того, шлюху, которая любит свою профессию за процесс, а не за результат в виде хрустящей зелени. И в конце концов уже не Мэтт пытает Джареда, вынуждая на эти рассказы - это Джаред, рассказывая, мстит Мэтту за то, что тот сломал ему жизнь, и хотя они ни разу не говорили о собственных чувствах вслух, взаимная ненависть, растущая между ними, была такой осязаемой, что капала со страниц расплавленной чёрной жижей, пачкая руки, которые держали страницы, вместившие в себя всю эту горечь и всё это безумие. К этому месту Дженсена уже давно и устойчиво тошнило, хотя он и не мог толком сказать, почему - и, главное, не мог оторваться и бросить читать. Он дочитал, и почти не удивился финалу: не выдержав наконец ревности, унижения и ярости от собственного бессилия, Мэтт убивает Джареда прямо во время очередного рассказа. В шею, консервным ножом.  
Фильм носил рабочее название "Шлюха". Короткое, хлёсткое и до зубовного скрежета тривиальное - такое же, как и вся эта история.  
\- Знаешь, Падалеки, ты извращенец, - сказал Дженсен Джареду на следующий день. - И я не шучу на этот раз, поверь.  
\- Ты прочитал? И как тебе?  
\- Прочитал. И ты таки конченный псих. Ты как будто нарочно выбираешь себе самые дебильные роли, в которых твоего героя убивают как можно более зверски. То мумифицировали заживо, теперь вот зарежут консервным ножом. Скажи честно, это тебя заводит, что ли?  
\- Но скажи, это очень сильно, - сказал Джаред, пристально глядя ему в глаза.  
\- В шею консервным ножом? Сильнее некуда.  
\- Дженсен, ну я же не об этом совсем говорю. Ты ведь понимаешь, о чём я.  
И - да, чёрт возьми, он понимал. И ещё он понимал теперь, почему Джаред так уцепился за эту роль. Хастлер, не хастлер, педик, не педик, но это действительно был великолепный сценарий фильма, из которого мог получиться шедевр. Больной на всю голову, как всё, что выходило из воспалённой черепушки Михаэля Хенеке, но всё равно шедевр, мать его так.  
\- Там есть несколько сцен, с которыми я вообще не представляю, что можно сделать. Как насчёт них? Или начнём сегодня с чего-то попроще? - вот и всё, что Дженсен сказал Джареду в этот раз.

Позже он не раз думал, что это были самые странные репетиции в его жизни. Нет, не потому, что Джаред валялся перед ним на полу в одних трусах, время от времени пытаясь сделать минет бокалу для коктейлей и постоянно спрашивая, как это смотрится со стороны... хотя поэтому тоже. Но Джаред - это Джаред, он придурок, каких поискать, и с некоторым усилием Дженсен мог считать это просто очередным витком его мозговых завихрений. Гораздо сложнее было свыкнуться с режимом репетиций, в которых Дженсен отыгрывал роль статиста. Всё, что от него требовалось - даже не отыгрывать, а просто проговаривать ключевые реплики, служившие Джареду трамплином для собственных экспериментов. И в этом Джаред был безжалостен - что к нему, что к себе. Одну и ту же сцену он мог прогонять по двадцать раз подряд, бесконечно меняя интонации, позы, жесты. Конечно, потом Хенеке заставит его прогнуться под себя, подгонит его под своё видение героя. Но - и это Дженсен понимал без всяких слов - Джареду было важно прийти к нему не с пустыми руками, а с более-менее оформившимся образом персонажа в голове. Без этого он чувствовал бы себя совсем беззащитным и голым, беспомощным, а Дженсен даже думать не хотел, каково это - чувствовать себя беспомощным, когда тебя швыряют с обрыва в пропасть клинической шизы.  
Поэтому он действительно помогал Джареду, как мог. Он читал за уличных клиентов - их было пятеро или шестеро на весь сценарий, - и, в основном, за Мэтта. Ему не нужно было играть, всё равно он не смог бы притвориться Расселом Кроу, даже если бы захотел. И это было странно, дико - вот так отстраняться от Джареда. Дженсен только теперь понял, до чего же за эти три года привык быть с ним в паре, в связке, будто два вола в одной упряжке, которую они волокли вместе, и каждый рухнул бы под тяжестью ноши без поддержки другого, без его партнёрства, без соучастия и сопричастности. А здесь, сейчас - Джареду не была нужна от Дженсена сопричастность. Она бы только мешала, потому что Джаред, как обычно, невольно стал бы ловить ту эмоциональную волну, которую задавал Дженсен, как часто делал, когда они играли Сэма с Дином. Он бы настроился на Дженсена, на его реакции, его стиль, и это мешало бы ему потом быстро настроиться на другого партнёра.  
Дженсен всё это прекрасно понимал. Поэтому просто читал текст, по возможности отстраняясь при этом эмоционально от того, что проговаривал. И это было жутко. Это было мучительно, потому что так он как будто ещё чётче, ещё ярче видел Джареда, который, в отличие него, не отстранялся. Он был как на ладони, открытый нараспашку, и в то же время - бесконечно далеко, неизвестный, непонятный, непривычный Джаред, которого Дженсен никогда не знал... и не был уверен, что хочет знать.  
\- Он привязал меня к кровати. - Джаред сидел, наклонившись вперёд и свесив руки между широко разведённых колен. Листки сценария зажаты в руках, не потому, что ему надо туда подглядывать - ему просто нужно что-нибудь комкать, остервенело и сосредоточенно, в диссонанс с нарочито равнодушным голосом. - Потом снял ремень и...  
\- Подожди. Не торопись. - Дженсен в кресле напротив, их разделяет добрая половина комнаты. Примерно такое же расстояние будет разделять Джареда - Подольски, не Падалеки - и Мэтта в той замызганной квартирке чёрт знает где, на краю света. Дженсен говорит спокойно и ровно, своим обычным голосом. Листки с репликами лежат на коленях. Он читает их, просто читает всё так, как там написано: - По порядку. Ты был одет?  
\- Да. Как только мы вошли, он сразу сказал, чтобы я ложился. Я хотел раздеться, но он сказал, чтобы я просто лёг на кровать.  
\- На спину или на живот?  
\- На живот.  
\- Чем он тебя связал?  
Пауза. Он забыл свою реплику? Дженсен вскидывает глаза от сценария и смотрит на Джареда. Тот мнёт теперь листки только одной рукой, левой, правой подпирает подбородок, и это настолько жест Джареда, Падалеки, а не Подольски, что Дженсен слегка вздрагивает, но заставляет себя не отводить взгляд. Джаред не смотрит на него, он смотрит вверх, в потолок, чуть прикрыв глаза, едва заметно шевеля губами. Забыл реплику, просто забыл реплику или... вспоминает, как это было?..  
\- Проводом. Телефонным проводом.  
Лицо неподвижно. Взгляд вверх, напряжённый, внимательный, будто что-то чертовски интересное там, на потолке. И только губы шевелятся, эти его дурацкие девчачьи губы, и Дженсен внезапно чётко видит на них тень тёмно-вишнёвой помады.  
Он вдруг понимает, что дальше следует его реплика, реплика Мэтта, и судорожно вскидывает листки. Так, где же оно... вот.  
\- Хорошо. Продолжай. Что было дальше?  
\- Дальше он снял ремень. Стащил с меня джинсы. Не до конца, только на бёдра. Сказал, чтобы я не смел орать. Что он убьёт меня, если я заору.  
\- Думаешь, он правду сказал?  
\- Н-нет, - не очень уверенно, с запинкой. Потом ещё раз: - Нет. Он сразу сказал, ещё снаружи, как насчёт того, чтобы немножко меня попугать. Я сказал: ладно, если только немножко.  
\- И что потом? Когда он снял ремень и стащил с тебя джинсы?  
\- Он выдрал мне задницу.  
\- Пряжкой или самим ремнём?  
\- Ремнём. Сложенным вдвое. Получилась вроде как ременная петля. Ей он меня и порол. Спрашивал, драл ли меня папочка в детстве.  
\- И что ты отвечал?  
\- Ничего. Я грыз подушку, он же запретил мне орать. Я до сих пор чувствую во рту вкус этих сраных перьев.  
Чуть-чуть кривится, кажется, будто сплюнет. Убирает кулак из-под подбородка и резко выпрямляется. Приваливается к диванной спинке плечом, рука с судорожно стиснутыми в ней листками безвольно свисает на бедро. Дженсен смотрит на эту руку, на пальцы, побелевшие в костяшках. Негромко шуршит бумага.  
\- Долго это длилось?  
\- Не знаю. Минут пять, вряд ли больше. Потом он отбросил ремень и залез на меня сверху. - Пауза. Снова взгляд вверх, кончик языка быстро пробегает по нижней губе, и Дженсен видит, что она совсем сухая, почерневшая на месте недавнего прикуса. - Ну и всё. Он меня выебал.  
Здесь должна быть пауза и какое-то действие, Дженсен нутром это чуял - встать, хрустнув коленками, пройтись по комнате, плеснуть виски в бокал, звякнуть кубиками льда, скрипнуть дверцей холодильника. Сесть обратно. И только потом - холодное, отрывистое, почти враждебное:  
\- Так он тебя даже не раздевал? Только спустил штаны? А сам он раздевался?  
\- Не... не знаю. Наверное, нет, думаю, нет. Он бы не успел. Всё было совсем быстро, минут за десять... может, пятнадцать.  
И сразу, едва он умолкнет, тем же враждебным тоном:  
\- Ты безмозглая маленькая сука, Джерри. - Мэтт называл его Джерри. Дурацкое сокращение от "Джаред", неправильное, но тут оно пришлось очень кстати, Дженсену так было легче. - Нельзя позволять связывать себя всяким долбоёбам. А если бы он оказался маньяком? Если бы он тебе в жопу воткнул перочинный нож или сраную клюшку для гольфа? По самые гланды, а, Джерри, насадил бы тебя, как цыплёнка на вертел, и дрочил бы, глядя, как ты дёргаешься, пуская кровавые пузыри? Что бы ты тогда сказал, Джерри? Что бы ты мне тут потом рассказал?  
Он не знал, как будет отыгрывать это Рассел Кроу - будет ли он кричать, брызжа слюной, или говорить леденяще спокойным, может, немного брезгливым тоном. Это был, в конце концов, не его герой. Это был не его фильм. И всё равно ему было адски трудно нести всю эту болезненнуюсильней и сильней расширявшимися глазами, неверяще, недоумённо, так обиженно... ох, нет... нет, чёрт, нет!  
\- Стоп! Снято! - Дженсен резко вскинул ладони. Джаред моргнул. Обиженное недоумение ещё несколько секунд не сходило с его лица. Потом он спросил:  
\- Что? Что-то не...  
\- Ты не Сэм. В этом грёбаном сценарии, который писал грёбаный извращенец, ты не Сэм, Джаред, и засунь куда подальше гримасы Сэма, понял?  
"Нечего делать из Сэма шлюху", - подумал он, но вслух этого почему-то не сказал. Джаред смотрел на него ещё несколько секунд, и Дженсен вдруг понял, почти с ужасом, что он всё ещё по-прежнему тот, другой Джаред - Подольски, а не Падалеки. Он быстро провёл кончиком языка по нижней губе, чуть оттопырив её и тут же втянув, прихватив на секунду зубами. Такого жеста у него Дженсен раньше никогда не видел. Никогда раньше, до этих чёртовых репетиций.  
\- Точно, - сказал наконец Джаред... Джаред. - Ага. Давай ещё раз.

Триша звонила ему каждый день. Вот ведь чёрт, раньше он не замечал за ней такой настойчивости - впрочем, раньше у него отмазка была поприличнее: съёмки. А теперь - зависание с дружком, после которого как-то нет настроения трахаться, ты уж прости, милая.  
\- Вы что, педики? - спросила она на шестой или седьмой день, совсем уж в сердцах, и Дженсен бросил трубку. Ещё ни одна подружка не доводила его до того, чтобы он бросал трубку. Он всегда был очень галантен.  
На следующий день его охватило чувство вины. Как-никак, он со дня на день собирался бросить Тришу, и грубить ей непосредственно перед самым разрывом было очень некрасиво. Он позвонил ей, но она не ответила - похоже, обиделась. Тем утром он приехал к Джареду чуть пораньше обычного, чтобы закончить поскорее и заехать к ней прямо домой. Вернуть, кстати говоря, косметичку, которую он у неё спёр в последний вечер. И, может быть, одолжить для Джареда корсет и чулки на подвязках.  
На самом деле он как-то даже не уловил момент, когда всё это перестало быть смешным. И ерничал уже чисто на автомате, так, как будто это могло защитить его, защитить их обоих.  
Джаред встретил его далеко не так радушно, как в предыдущие семь дней. Можно даже сказать, неприветливо.  
\- Какого хрена ты припёрся? - зевая, как половозрелый кит, и почёсывая всклокоченную голову, ворчливо спросил он. На нём были только трусы и футболка, мятая со сна - похоже, только что выполз из постели, и то лишь потому, что Дженсен его разбудил. Дженсен выразительно посмотрел на часы - была половина третьего.  
\- Проснись и пой! Мы договорились на три, ты что, полуночничать вздумал?  
\- Типа того, - Джаред снова зевнул, уже не так устрашающе, но всё равно очень шумно. - Я ночью ходил в "Палермо". Вернулся к шести.  
\- "Палермо"? Это что?  
\- Клуб такой.  
\- Новый какой-то? Не слышал.  
\- Это гей-клуб... ладно, заходи, налей себе там чего-нибудь, я хоть зубы почищу.  
Он пошёл к ванной, потягиваясь и постанывая, а Дженсен так и остался стоять на пороге.  
\- Гей-клуб? ГЕЙ-КЛУБ?! Джаред!!!  
\- А-а?  
\- Нахрена ты туда ходил?  
\- Ну знаешь, - рассеянно отозвался тот уже из ванной, - я подумал, мне не хватает всё-таки фактажа. Характерных движений, акцента...  
\- Так пригласил бы на коктейль Оззи Лепковица, ты, мудила! - Оззи Лепковицем звали их директора по костюмам - это был очаровательный манерный гомик, которого обожала вся студия. - И попросил бы у него авторитетную консультацию!  
\- Я думал об этом. Но Оззи уже улетел к себе в Айдахо.  
\- И ты не придумал ничего умнее, чем попереться в гей-клуб! Ещё и один! И вертел там жопой под носом у озабоченных пидорасов!  
\- А? Что ты говоришь? Я тебя не слышу, - сказал Джаред на фоне шума льющейся воды, и Дженсен, набрав полные лёгкие воздуха, завопил:  
\- Я говорю, чтоб не смел больше шастать туда один!!!  
\- Не слышу, Дженс. Выйду, поговорим.  
И они поговорили, и кончилось это тем, что на следующий день они пошли туда вместе. Что было, конечно, идиотизмом - Дженсен боялся представить, какой вой поднимется в Интернете, если кто-нибудь заснимет их там, ещё и вдвоём. Но ещё меньше ему хотелось, чтобы его легкомысленный друг пал жертвой искусства, а как следствие - гомосексуального изнасилования.  
Ту ночь Дженсен запомнил надолго. Джаред виснул на нём, как приклеенный - так, якобы, безопаснее для них обоих, пусть все видят, что они пара, - что не спасло Дженсена от оценивающих взглядов, а самого Джареда - от вполне себе недвусмысленных предложений. И неудивительно, учитывая, как он пялился по сторонам и вертел головой, постигая и впитывая новое с очаровательно неприкрытой любознательностью.  
\- Эй, детка, бросай своего дружка и прыг ко мне на коленки, а оттуда и на елду! - басовито предлагал ему кто-то с верхней площадки, в то время как с танцполя доносились оценивающие свистки и крики: "Новенький? Какая куколка!", а со стороны барной стойки уже деловито тянулись волосатые лапы, стремившиеся незамедлительно оценить новшество на ощупь. Джаред отстреливался надменными взглядами, и кривил свои дурацкие губки бантиком, и тесней прижимался к Дженсену, демонстративно хапая его за задницу, а Дженсен скрежетал зубами и шипел:  
\- Ты должен мне море пива, чувак, целое озеро Мичиган долбанного пива за всё это!  
\- Хоть Марианскую впадину, - быстро шептал Джаред, умоляюще стискивая его локоть, а сам смотрел, смотрел, и Дженсен даже знать не хотел, что именно он высматривает и как потом собирается использовать всё это.  
И он действительно это использовал. Чёрт его знает, как, но Дженсен сполна ощутил это на себе на следующий день, когда они снова взялись репетировать. И подумал: нет, в Марианскую впадину не влезет столько пива, чтобы залить и забыть всё это.

\- Что тебе в этом нравится больше всего? Не спеши отвечать, подумай как следует.  
Реплика-выстрел, вроде приснопамятного "эй, сучка, почём берёшь за отсос". Только одна реплика - и всё, можно откинуться в кресле и наслаждаться шоу. Дженсен знал, что Джаред скажет дальше - он читал сценарий. Эту сцену они ещё не играли. Она была ближе к финалу, страниц за пять до развязки. Предпоследний, кажется, разговор Мэтта и Джареда. Кажется. Уверен он не был.  
Джаред лежал на животе, ткнувшись подбородком в сцепленные руки. Сценарий на полу возле дивана, прямо по линии взгляда, но Дженсен знал, что на страницы Джаред не смотрит. Ноги согнуты в коленях и скрещены в щиколотках, босые ноги в чёрных носках. На пятке левого крошечная дырочка, и в этом месте Джаред время от времени лениво почёсывает большим пальцем правой ноги.  
\- Наверное... непредсказуемость. - Голос тоже ленивый, с тенью техасского выговора, но не настолько, чтобы это звучало пародией. Чуть-чуть рассеянно. Почти мечтательно. - Я выхожу за порог и никогда не знаю, что там. Это как совать руку в мешок Санта-Клауса - не знаешь, что вытянешь, разве наощупь... и вот лица, фигуры... не знаю... походка. Это и выходит, словно наощупь. Смотришь: вон идёт вроде нормальный парень, прилично одетый, такой либо сразу пошлёт, либо честно заплатит... Потом идёшь к нему, навстречу, и это всё равно как идти по канату. Сердце выскакивает, каждый раз. Иду и думаю: интересно, чего он захочет? Трахнуть меня, или чтоб я его? Или просто отсос прямо тут, в переулке, зачем далеко ходить... Может, у него не встанет, пока ему не вылижешь задницу, или, может, его заводит, когда во время траха его лупят кулаком по груди и покрывают матом... А может, он напялит на меня женские трусики-танга и скажет держать рот широко открытым, пока он туда будет ссать, и станет называть меня "Синди" - никогда ни хрена не знаешь заранее, вот в чём всё дело. Самый обычный парень, он идёт по улице, у него жена и милые ребятишки, респектабельная работа... и он кончает, снимая незнакомых парней и называя их "Синди". Не знаю, по-моему, это так смешно. И никто ни о чём никогда не узнает, кроме меня. Знать буду только я. Только мы с ним двое. Только он и я и... это как будто... власть. Что-то, о чём я знаю один.  
Он замолчал. Потом перевернулся на спину, вскинул руки и скрестил предплечья над головой, пряча лицо. И, возможно, от этого последняя фраза прозвучала тише и совсем глухо:  
\- И, наверное, да, наверное, это меня заводит.  
Он не шевелился больше и молчал. И Дженсен молчал. Сейчас, отвернувшись, Джаред не мог видеть его, сидящего в кресле, и это было кстати, ох, как это было кстати, потому что Дженсен держал руку на своём члене. Он не знал, как она там оказалась, не знал, что вообще происходит, почему этот голос с ленивой истомой, эти замедленные, нарочито плавные движения, эти девичьи губы, прорезанные следами от неосознанных укусов - почему всё это заставляет его член наливаться кровью и распирать ширинку, и посылает ток крови к голове, и она шумит в ушах, так шумит, что он совсем не может разобрать слов, и, о боже, это же Джаред, это Джаред Падалеки, парень, с которым они уже три года играют братьев, который был его другом...  
\- Ну? Как? - спросил Джаред, не меняя позы.

\- Дженс, а ты вообще спал когда-нибудь с мужчиной?  
Для разнообразия это была не репетиция, и слава тебе, Господи. Для разнообразия они просто отдыхали, валяясь на диване перед телеком и потягивая пиво. Дженсен за прошедшие дни отвык находиться к Джареду так близко - во время репетиций их всегда разделяло несколько шагов. И он странно чувствовал себя теперь, оказавшись снова с ним рядом, хотя и гнал от себя все идиотские мысли - не сейчас, сейчас они просто отдыхают, у них, мать-перемать, хиатус.  
В ответ на вопрос Джареда он поперхнулся пивом.  
\- Чт... НЕТ, конечно!  
\- А я один раз чуть было не, - сказал Джаред, как ни в чём не бывало. Он сидел, откинувшись на спинку дивана и сцепив пальцы рук в замок на затылке, и смотрел мимо Дженсена. Чёрт, подумал тот с неприятным, очень неприятным ощущением, смотреть мимо меня - это у него уже входит в привычку. Чёртов Хенеке со своим чёртовым сценарием...  
Потом до него дошёл смысл сказанного Джаредом. Дженсен уставился на него, не то чтобы требуя объяснений, но явно не прочь их услышать. Джаред усмехнулся, всё так же глядя прямо перед собой.  
\- Мне тогда только-только стукнуло восемнадцать, так что чуваку не грозил срок за педофилию. Это было на вечеринке по поводу окончания сезона в "Девочках Гилмор", и я тогда не знал ещё, продлят ли мне контракт или погонят взашей. И вообще я там не знал никого, а пить мне было нельзя, вечеринка была официальной, и я весь вечер проходил, как дурак, со стаканом апельсинового сока... И там был этот парень. Один из со-продюссеров, я не помню, как его звали, так, шушера какая-то. Но я уже и тому был рад, мне казалось, меня все нафиг забыли. Он сказал, надо поговорить о моём контракте. Я обрадовался, пошёл с ним... Он затащил меня в какую-то комнату наверху и стал лапать. Обещал золотые горы, дескать, сделаю из тебя звезду, какие хочешь контракты, сценарии, куча бабок, будешь играть хоть с Джонни Деппом, хоть с Джоди Фостер... Что-то ещё нёс, что всегда в таких случаях говорят, я так обалдел, что не вслушивался особенно. Я знал, конечно, что всё это было враньё, - добавил он после короткой паузы, ответив на невысказанный вопрос, так и вертевшийся у Дженсена на языке. - Я для него был этакой юной старлеткой... да я и был тогда старлеткой. И знаешь, на самом деле то, что он делал, мне не было совсем уж противно. Он был ничего, неплохо сложен, даже красив по-своему. Высокий такой, блондин. И я подумал: ну, а почему бы, собственно, нет? Дам ему отсосать, или что там ему надо - я тогда почему-то не думал, что он меня просто завалит на кровать и выдерет, был уверен, что так далеко он не зайдёт. А потом продление контракта, новые роли, Джоди Фостер...  
Он замолчал, глядя перед собой пронзительным и в то же время как будто слепым взглядом Джерри Подольски, тем взглядом, котрым тот заглядывал в свою прошлую ночь, заново смакуя её на глазах лихорадочно ждущего Мэтта. Дженсен почувствовал покалывание в пальцах ног и понял, что у него зверски затекла вся нижняя половина тела. Голова кружилась, будто он стоял на карнизе тридцатого этажа.  
\- Но потом, - глядя в экран телевизора, продолжал Джаред, - я подумал: ну, ладно, допустим, что он не врёт, всё и правда получится. Он сделает из меня звезду, и когда-нибудь меня обязательно спросят в одном из этих интервью, как я начинал свой путь, и что я могу посоветовать молодым актёрам, исполненным радужных надежд. И что я тогда скажу? Эй, ребята, когда падкий на смазливых мальчишек мудак предложит вам отсосать в задней комнате - не стоит строить целку и кочевряжиться? И тогда-то всё у вас будет путём? - Он усмехнулся и помотал головой, резким и размашистым движением Джареда Падалеки. - Вот тогда-то я подумал: не-ет, какого хрена. И сказал тому парню, чтобы он отвалил, пока его яйца ещё при нём. Не потому, что он меня оскорбил или что-то там... просто... я просто не хотел становиться...  
\- Шлюхой?  
Джаред слегка вздрогнул и искоса посмотрел на него. Таким взглядом, что Дженсен был уверен, боже, ну, почти уверен в эту минуту: Джаред знает, что все последние пять минут у него стоит.  
\- Да. Вроде того. Забавно, что в конце концов я ею всё-таки стану, правда? Карма, видать, такая. Ой, - сказал он без паузы, глаза у него распахнулись и стали испуганными. - Уже девять? Мне надо выгулять Херли и Сэди. Сходишь со мной?  
Это Джаред. Это - Джаред... Когда он вставал, то задел пальцами ладонь Дженсена, и Дженсен задержал дыхание, и долго не выдыхал, так долго, что начало колотить в висках.

Прошло три недели, прежде чем Джаред наконец его отпустил.  
Они улетали из Ванкувера чуть ли не последними из всей съёмочной команды - все остальные, кроме Крипке, уже давно разъехались по домам, и только Эрик ещё доделывал какие-то свои дела с местным представительством WB - капитан покидает судно последним, хоть тонущее, хоть победно входящее в порт. Их судно явно не собиралось идти ко дну, и всем им предстояло набираться сил перед новым сезоном. Дженсен чувствовал это так остро, как никогда - эти три недели вымотали его, кажется, ещё больше, чем последние дни съёмок, хотя он и не думал, что такое вообще возможно.  
Именно поэтому он всё-таки решился поговорить с Тришей начистоту перед отлётом. Он собирался заползти поглубже в свою далласкую берлогу и сосать лапу следующие три месяца, не рискуя быть потревоженным её звонками. Поэтому он встретился с ней и без обиняков сказал всё, как есть. Получилось, кажется, довольно грубо, потому что она влепила ему пощёчину и обложила такими матюгами, что Дженсен обомлел - надо же, в постели она никогда не показывала такого темперамента. А тут он вдруг и скотина, и мудозвон, и звезданувшееся самовлюблённое чмо, и оргазмы-де она с ним имитировала через раз - последнее было, конечно же, низкой ложью.  
\- И ещё! Я знаю, что это ты спёр мою косметичку! Педик хренов! - эффектно закончила Триша свою тираду, дала ему по роже ещё раз и ушла, яростно хлопнув дверью закусочной. Дженсен проводил её взглядом, потирая зудящую щеку и виновато озираясь на посетителей и официанток забегаловки, наблюдавших баталию с неподдельным интересом.  
Да, с косметичкой и впрямь нехорошо получилось.  
Впрочем, выходя из кафе, он чувствовал себя таким счастливым, как никогда, просто-таки окрылённым, и тут же позвонил Джареду. "Я дал Трише отбой", - сообщил он, и в ответ услышал: "Чудно! Никогда она мне не нравилась. Нажрёмся?" Нажирались они уже в самолёте - до Хьюстона было пять часов лёту, а в первом классе наливали отличный неразбавленный виски. Сойдя с трапа, оба уже довольно пьяненькие, Дженсен с Джаредом обнялись: Джареду предстояла пересадка на Сан-Антонио, Дженсену - на Даллас, и они расставались впервые за последние семь месяцев. Пьяный Джаред расчувствовался, как это всегда бывало с пьяным Джаредом, тискал Дженсена и без конца спрашивал, правда, они выкроят как-нибудь уик-энд и съездят на рыбалку с его собаками? Дженсен отвечал, что правда, не вопрос, и тихонько пытался высвободиться, потому что от близости этого большого, сильного, тёплого тела ему делалось как-то не по себе, и чёрт его знает, почему. В конце концов Джаред хлопнул его по спине, выбив весь воздух из дженсеновых лёгких, и, пьяно всхлипывая и утирая с глаз не менее пьяные слёзы, побрёл к воротам на пересадку, волоча за собой свой дорожный чемодан на колёсиках. Дженсен смотрел ему вслед, пока он не скрылся в толпе, а потом подумал: слава богу, всё позади.  
Потом начался хиатус. Настоящий, правильный хиатус на сей раз, и Дженсен упивался им, пока давали. Они с Джаредом созванивались через день - просто так, без особой причины. Дженсен ненавидел телефоны и пустой трёп, но, как назло, все его девушки обожали поболтать по телефону, и Джаред тоже обожал. Он рассказывал, какой офигенный бассейн построил папа, пока его не было дома, и какую клёвую вечеринку-сюрприз ему устроила Сэнди, и как Херли в парке от какого-то пса подцепил блох, и как он их вычёсывал целый вечер. "Я теперь весь пропах собачьим шампунем, сэндина кошка шарахается от меня, как от чумного", - доверительно сообщал Джаред, а Дженсен морщился и говорил: "Чувак, я никак не смог бы прожить без этого сакрального знания, правда?" В общем, всё было как обычно, так же, как во время всех других хиатусов...  
До тех пор, пока в один из телефонных звонков Джаред не сообщил, что Рассел Кроу наконец вылечился от запоя, и с понедельника они начнут полноценные репетиции. А через четыре недели - съёмки.  
\- Только никому, понял? Это всё ещё великая масонская тайна, - предупредил он, усиленно дыша в микрофон, из чего Дженсен заключил, что Сэнди где-то рядом, и что она до сих пор ни о чём не знает.  
Сперва он даже обрадовался. В глубине души он боялся однажды утром проснуться от звонка в дверь, а на пороге увидеть Джареда в гавайской рубашке с розовым боа вокруг шеи и распечаткой сценария в зубах - отдохнул, мол? Ну, снова за дело! Дженсен был рад, что смог помочь другу, но также он был совершенно уверен, что с него хватит. Он не получал никакого удовольствия от тех репетиций, они выматывали его так, будто сам он играл тяжёлую эмоционалку. И они будили в нём чувства, о которых он не хотел, не собирался думать. Которых не было вовсе, на самом-то деле.  
После того звонка прошла неделя, даже больше. Джаред не перезвонил. Дженсен поехал с далласскими друзьями на пикник и в порядке исключения взял с собой мобильник, чего обычно не делал. Напрасно: за эти два дня ему трижды звонила мама, два раза - его агент, один раз - какая-то поклонница, бог весь откуда узнавшая его номер, и один раз - Даниль, интересовавшаяся, не занят ли он и не хочет ли потрахаться. Дольше всех он проговорил с Даниль, поймав себя на мысли, что, будь он сейчас в Ванкувере, принял бы её предложение. Он частенько вспоминал её в последнее время - нет, не то, как он лупила его по голове половником для глинтвейна в последние перед разрывом дни, а её большую, низкую грудь, подпрыгивавшую перед его лицом во время секса, её упитанную крепкую задницу, которую ему так нравилось сжимать, когда она насаживалась на него, её развратный, умелый рот, с которого она даже в постели не вытирала тёмно-вишнёвую помаду... последние его девушки почему-то любили именно тёмно-вишнёвую помаду.  
Вернувшись в Даллас, Дженсен позвонил Джареду. Сам, первый позвонил, впервые с тех пор, как они расстались.  
\- А-а... Дженс... ну привет, - голос Джареда звучал рассеянно и в то же время немного нервно, будто его отвлекли от чего-то очень важного, к чему он торопился вернуться. - Да, у меня всё окей, а ты как? Слушай, сейчас не могу говорить, мы тут репетируем... с Расселом, да... я потом перезвоню, лады?  
Дженсен сказал "лады", но Джаред так и не перезвонил. Дженсен заказал пиццу и пива и весь вечер просидел дома перед телевизором, положив мобильник на столик возле дивана, время от времени порываясь набрать номер Даниль, но Джаред, мать его, так и не перезвонил.  
И когда Дженсен, не выдержав, попытался набрать его номер в два часа пополуночи, оператор ответил, что абонент временно недоступен.  
Конечно, у Джареда была своя жизнь. У каждого из них была своя жизнь. Всё, что у них было общего, начиналось и заканчивалось в дождливом Ванкувере, на съёмочной площадке, где они были Сэмом и Дином Винчестерами. Всё остальное - пьянки, гулянки, дружеский трёп, дружеская поддержка в хреновые минуты и искренняя радость друг за друга в минуты триумфа - всё это было всего лишь производным, следствием той работы, которую они делали вместе. "Сверхъестественное" кончится рано или поздно, их разбросает по разным концам Америки - Дженсен и дальше будет сниматься во второсортных, но рейтинговых сериалах, Джаред, как знать, получит своего долбанного "Оскара" за роль мальчика-шлюхи и впорхнёт, как бабочка, в большое кино. И они не будут пересекаться больше - слишком разные люди тусуются в Большом Голливуде и в Голливуде второсортных сериалов. Пусть бы и рейтинговых.  
Так говорил себе Дженсен в два часа ночи, сидя перед выключенным телевизором в доме своих родителей и глядя на одиноко поблескивавший мобильник. Все в доме давно спали, но он не мог заставить себя лечь в постель. Нет, уж лучше сидеть здесь, внизу, надираться пивом и думать о дружбе, которая не выдерживает испытания карьерой. Лучше грузиться, злиться, досадовать и пить, пить, пить, и убеждать себя, будто завидуешь и обижаешься и... что-то там ещё. Всё это, конечно, делает тебе мало чести, но оно всяко лучше, чем то, что на самом деле.  
Потому что на самом деле Большой Голливуд тут ни при чём. И расстояние ни при чём. Всё дело в мобильнике, который Джаред почему-то решил отключить, хотя никогда на памяти Дженсена так не делал - даже когда занимался любовью со своей девушкой. "Иди спать", - сказал себе Дженсен, и остался сидеть на месте, потому что знал: пойти спать - это значит лечь в постель и выключить свет, и - включить перед мысленным взглядом картинку, болезненно яркую в окружающей темноте. Картинку, на которой Джаред Подольски сидит, широко раскинув ноги, в кресле перед своим любовником Мэттом, и говорит голосом Джареда Падалеки: "А потом он сказал мне, чтоб я себе подрочил. Я расстегнул штаны и вытащил член, а он говорит: медленнее, и так, чтоб я видел. Ну я... - он ёрзает в кресле, раздвигая ноги чуть шире, - я сказал: ладно, куда торопиться..." Дженсен пытался представить себе Рассела Кроу, этого вечно небритого алкоголика с видом рецидивиста, пытался представить, как он слушает Джареда, чуть наклонившись вперёд, как он смотрит на Джареда, сощурив пронзительные светлые глаза. А потом вдруг, непонятно зачем, Рассел делает то, чего никогда бы не сделал Дженсен: встаёт и идёт вперёд, на Джареда, и Джаред сидит перед ним, запрокидывая голову по мере того, как Рассел надвигается на него. И знает, он знает, что Рассел собирается сделать, но не шевелится, только улыбается самыми уголками рта, а потом приоткрывает губы и проводит кончиком языка по нижней, за секунду до того, как прихватить её зубами...  
А потом широкая мужская спина заслоняет его, и Дженсен больше его не видит.  
...Чушь, бред, шизуха, бред, бред, какой же всё это бред, боже! Дженсен думает так, тихо всхлипывая от клокочущей в горле злости, и остервенело дрочит, широко разведя ноги, ткнувшись коленом в пустую бутылку из-под пива, слишком много пива, просто слишком много пива и всё, и Джаред, который где-то там чёрт знает где трахается с чёрт знает кем, потому что фактаж, мать его, антураж, матчасть... Дженсен дрочил и плакал, оставляя на губах глубокие злые вмятины, кончил, залив спермой свою руку и подушку с жёлтым зайчонком, которую вышивала мама. Он не помнил, как добрался до своей комнаты, не помнил, как рухнул в кровать. И не услышал, как ближе к утру внизу на столике надрывался забытый мобильник.  
Всё следующее утро он не вылезал из ванной, страдая от жестокого похмелья. Да и не только от похмелья. Он вообще страдал.

Звонок от Эрика был как гром среди ясного неба и с равной вероятностью сулил либо благословение, либо проклятье. CW вновь собирало большую пресс-конференцию - на сей раз в Лас-Вегасе, и размах обещал быть беспрецедентным за всё время съёмок "Сверхъестественного". Сериал резко вырос в рейтингах, аудитория увеличилась почти вдвое, и руководство спешило презентовать своё детище новой генерации фанатов. Эрик сказал, что за Дженсеном пришлют частный самолёт; Дженсен ответил, что в этом нет необходимости, он вполне долетит, как всегда, вторым классом. "Ну как хочешь, но выспись сперва на неделю вперёд", - сказал Эрик и, наскоро попрощавшись, оборвал звонок. Дженсен задумался на минуту, не позвонить ли Джареду - тот наверняка уже в курсе... если, конечно, отключать мобильный не вошло у него в привычку. Он вроде бы ещё не должен был начать сниматься, пресс-конференция попадала как раз впритык. Интересно, а Крипке вообще знает, чем сейчас занят его Сэм Винчестер?..  
Не было времени забивать себе голову всем этим. Дженсен побросал в чемодан свои любимые рубашки и кеды, и уже на следующий день был в Вегасе. Отель, который арендовало CW для съёмочной бригады, поражал воображение - Дженсен полчаса, как заворожённый, разглядывал голубей сквозь стеклянный потолок люкса, в который его определили, а в мраморном джакузи без проблем могли уместиться семеро.  
\- Блядь, да я звезда, - сообщил Дженсен голубям на крыше, и те одобрительно заурчали в ответ. Дженсен подумал, что, наверное, стоило захватить с собой смокинг.  
И оказался прав. Конференция и последовавший за ней банкет вполне отвечали отелю - внушительно, роскошно, в высшей степени понтово. И там, на конференции, он наконец-то снова увидел Джареда.  
Вот только _какого_ , нахрен, Джареда - это был очень большой и очень сложный вопрос.  
Сколько они не виделись, месяц? Даже меньше. Люди не меняются за один месяц. Внешне Джаред, правда, почти и не изменился - разве что немного подстригся, сделав причёску опрятнее, и расчесался в этот вечер так тщательно, как никогда прежде. Он был в белом смокинге с чёрным галстуком-бабочкой и высокой стойкой, и походил одновременно на на Кристиана Бейла в "Эквилибриуме" и Филиппа Сеймура Хоффмана в "Капоте". Увидев Дженсена, он ослепительно улыбнулся, оттянул пальцами воротничок и сказал: "Я бы тебя обнял, чувак, но вся эта хрень расползётся по швам, стоит мне только поднять руки" - и да, это был Джаред, но... но то, КАК он, чёрт его подери, оттянул этот чёртов воротничок, и как потом задержал руку на шее, оправляя его - это был не Джаред... не тот Джаред.  
В жизни Дженсена Эклза были, разумеется, вечера, худшие, чем вечер пафосной пресс-конференции в Лас-Вегасе. Например, вечер 17 мая 1992-го года, когда он попытался лишиться девственности на заднем сидении отцовской тачки, но едва набрался смелости расстегнуть на своей подружке лифчик, как в лобовое стекло машины забарабанил сосед, вопящий, чтоб они убирались с его газона. А ещё был вечер в конце девяностых, Дженсен не помнил точную дату, когда он в первый и в последний раз в жизни попробовал кокаин и обдолбашился так, что потом его откачивали в местной реанимации, и ещё две недели после этого он не мог сниматься, потому что у него постоянно дрожали руки. Вот, пожалуй, и всё. Конференция в Вегасе заняла почётное третье место.  
Это было охуеть что такое - как Джаред там себя вёл. Как он двигался. Как закидывал ногу на ногу - нет, не щиколотку на колено, как делают нормальные мужики, а именно ногу на ногу, сжимая бёдра, таким невыразимо блядским движением Шэрон Стоун из "Основного инстинкта", как будто на нём была юбка длиной в полторы ладони, а не фланелевые штаны. То, как он отбрасывал волосы от лица - он и раньше так делал, но теперь жест стал настолько неторопливым, рассеянным, настолько _продуманным_ , и это бесило тем сильнее, что вовсе не было необходимым - в этот вечер впервые в жизни волосы Джареда лежали идеально. Как он проводил рукой по подбородку, поднимая глаза к потолку, когда обдумывал ответ на вопрос из зала, как поглаживал ручку кресла кончиками пальцев, как прикусывал нижнюю губу, на которой Дженсен со своего места отчётливо видел глубокий тёмный след...  
К концу конференции Дженсен ненавидел его, ненавидел так, как никого и никогда. Даже того долбанного соседа, обломавшего ему кайф в мае 92-го.  
Банкет длился целую вечность. Была куча каких-то шишек ил Warner Brothers, и почему-то из Paramount, хотя было неясно, что они тут забыли. Дженсен вообще плохо понимал, что происходит, у него болела голова и резало в глазах от яркого света, беспрестанных вспышек и большого скопления людей - он был социофобом и не выносил толпу. Несколько раз он выхватывал взглядом Джареда, разговаривающего с кем-то, Джареда, водящего мизинцем по стенке бокала с шампанским, Джареда, смеющегося чьей-то тупой шутке - и смеялся он тихо, едва разжимая губы, а смотрел при этом до предела выразительно, так, будто хотел сказать: "Что мы оба тут забыли, приятель? Давай-ка лучше пойдём наверх, и ты трахнешь меня в рот, я знаю, тебе ведь этого хочется..."  
\- Дженсен! Вот ты где, молодец, что подошёл. А я весь вечер тебя ищу. Слушай, какая дофигища народу, а?  
\- Да уж, - коротко сказал Дженсен, глядя в это приветливое лицо и твердя себе, что нельзя, нельзя сейчас сорваться и залепить в это самое лицо кулаком, как бы ни хотелось. - Пойдём освежимся, - процедил он сквозь зубы и, сграбастав Джареда за плечо, поволок его ко входу на террасу, темневшему в другом конце зала. Джаред не сопротивлялся, но за те двадцать шагов, что они успели проделать, умудрился раздарить тридцать сверкающих улыбок и штук пятьдесят предельно искреннего: "Ах, это вы, я так рад вас видеть!"  
Когда они наконец оказались вдвоём, Дженсен со звоном захлопнул дверь террасы и повернулся к Джареду. Тот смотрел на него с жизнерадостной улыбкой, так, что на долю секунды Дженсена охватило чувство вины. Но потом он вспомнил, как этот ублюдок вёл себя на конференции, и потом, в зале... и про выключенный мобильник.  
И сказал:  
\- Падалеки, твою мать! Что с тобой творится?!  
Джаред заморгал.  
\- А что со мной творится?  
\- Вот только не надо теперь невинность корчить, ладно?! На тебя смотреть невозможно, я весь вечер еле сдерживаюсь, чтоб не сблевать на ковёр! Ты ведёшь себя как... как...  
\- ...блядь? - с любопытством глядя на него, подсказал Джаред. Он пил шампанское, когда Дженсен сграбастал его, и всё ещё держал в руках боках, напиток мутно поблескивал за стеклом.  
\- Как записная блядь! - рявкнул Дженсен и сразу почувствовал себя лучше. Хотя ненадолго. - Что это вообще такое, ты посмотри на себя - белый смокинг, укладка, как у Тома Круза, одеколоном твоим штыняет за полмили! Ты кем вообще себя возомнил?  
\- Мне не идёт? - разведя руки в стороны, беспомощно спросил Джаред, и Дженсен задержал дыхание. Так. Только не врезать ему. Главное - не врезать. Только публичного скандала сейчас не хватало.  
\- Знаешь, я всё понимаю. Роль, образ, фактаж, все дела. И твой долбоёб Хенеке...  
\- Не называй его долбоёбом.  
\- И этот долбанный алкоголик Рассел Кроу...  
\- Рассел - отличный парень, и я бы попросил тебя не говорить о нём плохо в моём присутствии. Ты не представляешь, что он за человек. Это просто что-то невообразимое, работать с ним. Всё, над чем раньше ломал голову, внезапно становится простым, просто на раз! - он щёлкнул пальцами. - И ты уже знаешь, что надо делать, как будто прямо таким и родился...  
\- Таким? _Таким_ ты не родился, уж мне-то поверь, я ещё помню тебя в нормальном состоянии. Я не знаю, зачем на самом деле этому пидору Хенеке понадобилось делать из тебя жеманную бабу, но я вижу, что он, мать его, вполне в этом преуспел. И я не знаю, и знать не хочу, чем вы там занимаетесь на ваших... репетициях, и кто из вас у кого сосёт.  
\- Дженсен...  
\- Я знать ничего этого не хочу, слышишь?! Но ты мой друг, и я бы чувствовал себя последней мразью, если бы не сказал тебе теперь...  
\- Дженсен, - голос Джареда звучал уже почти угрожающе, но что Дженсен - Дженсена было не остановить.  
\- Ты, конечно, можешь дать мне в морду и уйти делать свой долбанный извращенский фильм, но я тебе ещё скажу напоследок: ни хрена у тебя не выйдет. Я не говорил, пока мы были в Ванкувере, не хотел тебя расстраивать, но раз уж это всё зашло так далеко, то скажу. Ты жаловался, что тебя зовут играть только сладких мальчиков - а почему, тебе в голову не приходило, нет? Так я тебе скажу: потому что ты такой и есть, и ни на что большее не способен. И ни Хенеке, ни Кроу, ни все остальные извращенцы мира этого не изменят, сколько бы ты им ни подставлялся. И с этой ролью, с которой ты так носишься, тебе всё равно не справиться, потому что ты хреновый актёр, Джаред. Хотя, может быть, и хорошая блядь.  
Слово "блядь" прозвучало эффектной финальной точкой - хлёстко и звонко, потому что как раз на этом слове кулак Падалеки впечатался Дженсену в челюсть, заставив клацнуть зубами. Бил Джаред так же, как жил, пил, играл и, наверное, трахался - с замахом и от души. Инерцией удара Дженсена отнесло к двери террасы, сырой ночной воздух пронзило оглушительным звоном бьющегося стекла. Дженсен перебрал ногами, пытаясь привстать, и ему тут же помогла дрожащая от ярости рука, сгрёбшая его за воротник и приподнявшая над полом. Мелкие осколки стекла, осыпавшиеся на Дженсена сверху, залезли за шиворот, и он увидел прямо перед собой глаза - блестящие, широко раскрытые, полные гнева и... и чего-то ещё, но самое главное - с них вмиг слетела та сонная поволока, которая весь этот грёбаный день сводила Дженсена с ума. Сводила его с ума во многих, самых разных смыслах этого банального выражения.  
И он успел почувствовать облегчение, почти радость от этой мысли, прежде чем Джаред врезал ему по морде во второй раз.

Журналисты были в восторге. Фанаты были в восторге. Крипке был в истерике. Два звёздных мальчика из одного из самых популярных в Америке телешоу подрались на банкете после самой масштабной пресс-конференции за всю историю телеканала CW. Прежде чем их растащили, они успели понаставить друг другу порядочно синяков. Смокинг Джареда треснул под мышками и к финалу баталии превратился в лохмотья, у Дженсена был подбит глаз и опасно шатался зуб. Им обоим хватило ума не орать друг на друга - то, что они могли бы наговорить, потом было бы очень сложно объяснить непосвящённым. Дженсен сплёвывал кровь на белоснежную манишку, а Джаред сверлил его таким взглядом, что кто-то из задних рядов толпы, мгновенно сгрудившейся вокруг них, благоговейно проговорил: "О, да, он и вправду настоящий Антихрист". Антихрист-шлюха - это было так забавно, что Дженсен захохотал, громко и неудержимо, и все тут же решили, что он пьян, после чего сразу успокоились. Но сам Дженсен не успокоился - он рвался в бой, так же, как Джаред, и Крипке, нутром чуявший настроение своих мальчиков, быстренько организовал их транспортировку за пределы банкетного зала и прицелов камер.  
Наутро Дженсен сидел перед телевизором, прижимая лёд к распухшей губе, и мрачно нажимал кнопки на пульте Телефон разрывался, в номер постоянно колотили какие-то люди, грозившиеся выломать дверь, но он не реагировал. Он думал, ему полегчает после всего этого, но нет, нифига не полегчало, всё стало только хуже. В голове будто электрический провод натянули, от уха до уха, и по этому проводу тысячевольтовым током носились слова, которые он накануне швырнул Джареду в лицо - лучше бы просто плюнул ему в глаза, в самом деле... При мысли об этом Дженсену хотелось немедленно забраться на Килиманджаро и никогда больше оттуда не слазить.  
Он промаялся в добровольном заточении до вечера, пока в дверь не перестали колотить и телефон не перестал трезвонить. Потом надел рубашку и джинсы, которые привёз с собой из Далласа, нацепил на нос солнечные очки, чтобы скрыть лиловеющий вокруг глаза фингал, и мрачно отправился просирать свои звёздный гонорары в ближайшем казино. Вегас тут в конце концов или не Вегас, мать его так?  
У входа в отель дежурили папарацци; Дженсен ловко обогнул их и, взяв в отеле на прокат машину, поехал на другой конце города, там, где было потише и огней поменьше. Он надеялся проиграться вдрызг, он должен был проиграться, если есть в этом мире хоть какая-то справедливость - но справедливости в мире нет, поэтому меньше чем за два часа он выиграл две с половиной тысячи долларов. Настроение было изгажено окончательно; Дженсен рассовал по карманам выигрыш, полученный в обмен на горку фишек, угрюмо поблагодарил сияющую кассиршу и поплёлся назад к машине.  
В отель возвращаться не хотелось просто до ужаса, и не только потому, что Дженсен предвидел засаду, устроенную Крипке под дверью его номера - объяснения с продюссерами так или иначе не избежать. Но сейчас ему просто не хотелось обратно туда, под софиты, не хотелось отвечать ни на какие вопросы, вообще ничего не хотелось. Он медленно ехал по полутёмной улочке - наверное, единственной полутёмной улочке в этом царстве неона и флюоресцента, - и думал о том, что жизнь дерьмо, и Голливуд - дерьмо, и сам он - дерьмо, когда вдруг увидел Джареда.  
Он стоял в пятне света от фонаря, на самом освещённом месте улицы, привалившись спиной стене, и курил. Дженсен бросил курить шесть лет назад, но Джаред не курил вообще никогда, и очень этим гордился. Поэтому, увидев лёгкую струйку дыма, поднимавшуюся от его лица, Дженсен убрал ногу с педали тормоза, на которую уже собрался нажать, уверенный, что обознался... но тут они поравнялись, и тот, кого он принял за Джареда, повернул голову и проводил удаляющуюся машину Дженсена взглядом - пристальным, неотрывным, насквозь пробирающим взглядом, и Дженсен, не веря своим глазам, ударил по педали газа и рванул ручку переключения передачи, давая задний ход. Это не мог быть Джаред, у него совсем уже крыша едет, это галлюцинации, это...  
Это был он. Падалеки. Или - Подольски?.. Широкие крепкие плечи, обтянутые футболкой-сеткой, впивавшейся в кожу, подчёркивавшей каждый мускул. Белые брюки в облипку врезаются в пах - так, что недвусмысленно обтянутые яйца невольно притягивают взгляд. Низко опущенный ремень, выставленный на обозрение рельеф живота. Волосы слегка взлохмачены, не порывом ветра и не рассеянной пятернёй - нарочито, рассчётливо, так, что несколько прядей падают на глаза. Блядские, ох, до чего же блядские, шальные глаза, глядящие на Дженсена в упор сквозь стекло.  
Он придерживал сигарету пальцами, следя за машиной взглядом, пока Дженсен не отъехал ещё чуть-чуть и не остановился. Потом опустил руку, всё ещё держа в ней окурок, и, улыбнувшись, оттолкнулся от стены. Дженсен сидел, как в тумане, смотрел, как он приближается, и был совершенно уверен, что это иллюзия, мираж, что никакого Джареда на самом деле здесь нет. И только когда он остановился и, наклонившись, постучал костяшкой пальца по стеклу, и Дженсен увидел ссадину у него на скуле, обманываться дальше стало невозможно - ведь он сам вчера поставил ему эту ссадину.  
Всё ещё как во сне, Дженсен вдавил кнопку, опускающую стекло.  
\- Аллоха, приятель. Ищешь девочку на ночь?  
От него всё ещё пахло вчерашним одеколоном, и, заметно сильнее - ментолом. Ментоловые сигареты. Дженсен рассмеялся бы, если бы мог.  
\- Джаред... что ты тут делаешь? - голос, как ни странно, прозвучал почти нормально. Будто он и не нёс вчера на террасе всей этой хрени, будто они не начистили друг другу морды - подумаешь, мелочь какая, проехали.  
Джаред слегка приподнял брови - моим движением, подумал Дженсен, это _моё_ движение, сука, ты его у меня подсмотрел!  
\- А на что это похоже, малыш? Ну, тебе интересно или нет? Сотня в час, если я тебя, полторы - если ты меня. Отсосу за полтинник.  
\- Джаред, прекрати! Хватит уже! - не выдержал Дженсен. Это было уже чересчур... правда, он так думал вчера на банкете, но ЭТО - это и вправду был перебор. - Садись в машину, я отвезу тебя в отель. Какого хрена ты тут и... почему ты так одет?  
\- Ладно, как хочешь, - Джаред состроил гримасу Сэма - нет, только не это, только не это надутое выражение десятилетнего мальчика, которому не дают покататься на велосипеде! Но прежде, чем Дженсен успел сказать хоть слово, Джаред выпрямился, отступая на шаг, и вернулся на тротуар, на ходу поднося к губам тлеющую сигарету. И Дженсен глаз не мог отвести от его бёдер, туго обтянутых белой джинсой, и задницы, которая не вихляла, не подпрыгивала, но при этом так притягивала и манила, будто на ней красным маркером было написано: "ТРАХНИ МЕНЯ!"  
Этой мыслью Дженсена словно ожгло, и он наконец очнулся. Ночь, Вегас, тёмная пустая улица, фонарь - и Джаред, одетый и ведущий себя, как уличная шалава. Если на секунду предположить, что Дженсен не валяется в белой горячке и всё это - на самом деле, то что будет дальше? Дальше он, конечно, уедет, просто уедет и забудет это, как страшный сон... а Джаред - Джаред, наверное, останется. И когда к нему подъедет следующая машина, он наклонится к ней точно так же, улыбнётся вот точно так же, выпустив из губ кольцо ментолового дыма, и скажет: "Аллоха, приятель, ищешь девочку на ночь?"  
\- ДЖАРЕД!  
Он неторопливо обернулся через плечо, и от его улыбки, кривой, развязной, Дженсен ощутил, как у него снова наливается кровью пах.  
\- Иди сюда. Сядь в машину. Пожалуйста.  
Он сам не сознавал, что просит, почти умоляет. Улыбка, на раз обеспечивавшая ему стояк, стала шире. Джаред забычковал окурок о стену и, небрежно отбросив его, вразвалку подошёл к машине и плюхнулся на переднее сидение.  
\- Передумал? - от блеска его зубов Дженсену резало глаза. - Значит, всё-таки любишь высоких парней? Ну, и чем мы теперь займёмся?  
\- Ничем, - Дженсен безуспешно тыкался ключом в замок зажигания. - Я отвезу тебя в отель.  
\- Детка, не еби мне мозг. Когда ты снимаешь девочку, ты либо платишь и делаешь своё дело, либо платишь и сваливаешь, но только избавь меня от нотаций о здоровом образе жизни, лады?  
Он говорил раздражённо, и его техасский акцент звучал очень явно сейчас, и свежий кровоподтёк на скуле блестел и лоснился, и это его "лады" под конец, такое знакомое, такое невыносимо родное... Я схожу с ума, подумал Дженсен. Схожу с ума.  
А раз уж он сходит с ума, почему бы не быть последовательным хоть бы в этом?  
\- Хорошо. Как скажешь. Куда мы поедем?  
\- Ты заказываешь музыку, приятель. Но я знаю тут за углом неплохой мотельчик, за лишние двадцать баксов портье не будет совать нос, куда не следует.  
И больше они не обменялись ни словом, пока не оказались в том самом мотеле, тёмном, приземистом одноэтажном здании, непонятно откуда взявшемся в гламурном Лас-Вегасе. Дженсен заплатил за номер - он не помнил, сколько, и прошёл коридором - он не помнил, как, и вдруг обнаружил себя, стоящего перед Джаредом в темноте, вдыхающего вонь из засоренного туалета и запах пота, его запах, смешанный с запахом одеколона и ментоловых сигарет. Никто из них не включил свет, было темно, но Дженсен всё равно видел его лицо перед собой, каждую пору, линию, каждую родинку, он знал это лицо лучше, чем своё собственное, ведь за последние четыре года смотрел на него так часто.  
\- Три правила, - три отставленных пальца поднялись в полумраке перед его глазами. - Никакого садомазо. Никаких поцелуев в губы. Секс только с резинкой. Всё остальное - как только захочешь, детка.  
Это сценарий, вдруг осенило Дженсена. Он говорит по сценарию своего идиотского фильма, слово в слово, он просто отыгрывает сцену!.. Он просто... просто... просто я тоже играю с ним, я играл с ним вместе с самого начала, и я не знаю уже, я совершенно запутался, где реальность, а где игра, где его роль, и где моя.  
Но одно я сейчас знаю точно: я стою перед ним в темноте, у меня такой стояк, что пуговицы на ширинке вот-вот поотлетают одна за другой, и никого в жизни я никогда ещё так не хотел.  
\- Сколько? - хрипло спросил Дженсен. - Сколько мне обойдётся... в губы?  
Рот превращается в извилистую холодную щёлку. Глаза - в воронки. Взгляд Сэма-Антихриста, предавшего человечество, чтобы спасти своего брата. И эта ссадина на скуле, горячая, как огонь.  
\- Тысяча баксов. Только наличкой - VISA Gold не принимаем, и чеки тоже.  
Дженсен кинулся к кровати, впотьмах выворачивая карманы, благословляя чёртово казино, которое обобрал сегодня. Шелест долларовых бумажек во тьме, как раньше - шелест листков сценария; он сгрёб их, подслеповато щуря глаза на скудном свету от уличного фонаря, восемьсот, девятьсот, есть - смял в кулаке, впихнул в большие, тёплые, сухие ладони...  
\- Штука ровно. Пересчитаешь?  
Вместо ответа - короткий отрывистый смешок, и - крепкая рука на затылке, лёгкий толчок, и губы, эти дурацкие девчачьи губы накрывают рот, неторопливо, развязно... нежно так, как будто на первом в жизни свидании, в 92-ом.  
Дженсен застонал, и губы Джареда вжались в него крепче, заглушая стон. Ловкий влажный язык, шершавый, как у его собак, облизал рот Дженсена изнутри, прошёл по зубам, выбрался, лизнув мимоходом губы, чтобы ты же вернуться снова. Дженсен опять застонал, громче, отчаяннее, вцепился ему в футболку, притягивая ближе к себе, сминая сетчатую ткань, безотчётно скользя пальцами по его затвердевшим соскам. Вряд ли от возбуждения, скорее, от холода, но ему было всё равно, он обхватил Джареда руками за пояс, как обнимал бы женщину, а тот крепче сжал пальцы, сцепленные у Дженсена на затылке, и их языки сталкивались и сплетались, так яростно, будто дрались. Джаред слабо вскрикнул, когда Дженсен швырнул его вперёд и вжал в стену собой, своим пылающим телом, своим членом, готовым кончить уже, прямо сейчас, и Дженсен трахал его, трахал его в рот своим языком, прямо в эти мягкие, сладкие, такие сладкие губы...  
Оргазм оглушил его, как пистолетный выстрел, прозвучавший у самого уха. Дженсен содрогнулся всем телом, на миг совершенно утратив контроль над ним - и очнулся через мгновенье, обнаружив, что всё ещё вжимает Джареда в стену. Чёрт... Господи... кончил от одних только поцелуев, как будто ему снова шестнадцать лет. Он всё ещё стоял, задыхаясь и совершенно ничего не соображая, когда большая ладонь ласково накрыла и погладила сквозь ткань джинсов его вздрагивающий опадающий член.  
И ничего больше не было, только это ласковое прикосновение, одобрительное, успокаивающее, как будто говорившее ему: всё хорошо.  
А когда он очнулся снова, окончательно, то понял, что сидит на полу среди разлетевшихся по грязному полу стодолларовых купюр, и что он один, и свет от уличного фонаря ложится прямоугольником на половик у закрытой двери.

Из Вегаса они уезжали по отдельности. И до отъезда не виделись больше ни разу - по официальной версии, их последняя встреча закончилась взаимным мордобоем и изобретательной матерщиной в адрес друг друга. Теперь Дженсен считал, что это ещё куда ни шло - пусть лучше так, чем то, чем их последняя встреча кончилась на самом деле.  
Разумеется, они не отделались так легко. Прежде чем выпустить, Крипке запер их по номерам и устроил им перекрёстный допрос, каждому по отдельности. Должно быть, его не на шутку удивило их слаженное и упорное молчание. Эрик ругался, топал ногами, грозил разрывом контракта - он всегда так делал, когда что-то шло не так, как он задумывал, и все они, все трое, всегда знали, что это блеф. И он знал, что они знали. Что не уменьшало ни его ярости, ни недоумения.  
\- Я в толк не возьму - вы что, бабу не поделили? Дженсен, ты же вроде бы только что разошёлся со своей, как там её, Тишей, Летишей...  
\- Мы не сошлись относительно одного места у Блаженного Августина, - мрачно отвечал Дженсен, и Эрик громко стонал, обещая скончаться от инсульта ещё до конца хиатуса, и что тогда вы будете делать без меня, неблагодарные?!  
Дженсен не знал, что врал Эрику Джаред, если вообще врал, но всё это в итоге так ничем и не кончилось. Они разъехались по домам с приказом за неделю сговориться, что именно будут отвечать на неизбежной мини-конференции, где журналисты спросят их о причине ссоры. У Дженсена было несколько идей разной степени идиотизма. Джаред хотел меня трахнуть, но я ему не давал. Я хотел трахнуть Джареда, но он мне не давал. Мы с Джаредом очень хотели трахнуть друг друга, но оба мы идиоты, поэтому ничего не вышло. Всё - правда, с определённой точки зрения, и всё - совсем не главная причина, и даже не единственная, и уж точно - не та, которую следует называть.  
В конце концов положение спас, как всегда, Падалеки. На всех интервью, если Дженсен был слишком усталым или замученным от перелёта, или страдал от похмелья, или у него болела голова, в общем, если он не мог среагировать вовремя, Джаред подхватывал эстафету на лету и обрубал все вопросы шуткой, незамысловатой и трогательно неуклюжей, и это было так мило, так по-техасски, так по-винчестеровски, что им за это прощали всё.  
\- Ладно, пришло время сказать об этом, - сказал Джаред, покачивая ступнёй левой ноги, задранной на колено правой, и обводя ощерившийся микрофонами зал медленным взглядом. - Мы скрывали это так долго, как только могли. Мы понимаем, что ставим себя под удар. Но молчать дальше бессмысленно...  
Тяжкая, гнетущая тишина. Кто-то в первых рядах яростно расписывал ручку, и было слышно, как стержень скрежещет по планшету.  
\- Мы болеем за разные бейсбольные команды, - бесконечно трагичным тоном сказал Джаред и закрыл лицо руками, сломленный тяжестью горя, вины и безысходности.  
После конференции Дженсен сказал ему:  
\- Ты идиот.  
\- Придумал бы сам что получше, раз такой умный, - огрызнулся тот.  
\- Вы оба идиоты, - подытожил Крипке. - Но это лучше, чем ничего. Когда в следующий раз решите начистить друг другу морды, выбирайте для этого более укромные места, идёт?  
\- Угу, - ответили они хором, и Эрик покачал головой.  
\- Уебаны. Прочь с глаз моих. Надеюсь не видеть ваши рожи до конца хиатуса.  
А всего-ничего уже оставалось до конца хиатуса - месяца полтора.  
Когда Эрик уехал, Джаред предложил поехать в мотель и нажраться. Дженсен поддержал. Они взяли столько пива, сколько смогли унести, и чипсы с паприкой, и полдюжины кассет со старыми трэшовыми боевиками в местном прокате. И нажрались, и Джаред рассказывал Дженсену, как Сэнди постирала свои розовые трусики вместе с его рубашками, и теперь все его рубашки розовые, как на подбор.  
Когда Дженсен вставил в щель магнитофона четвёртую кассету, то понял, что не сможет вернуться на диван, и сел на пол. Джаред тянул его вверх за руки и за шиворот, но Дженсен упрямо отказывался вставать, уверяя, что ему и здесь хорошо.  
\- Идём... ох, ну идём же... наказание моё... хочешь спать на полу?  
\- Твои собаки спят на полу, чем я хуже? - поинтересовался Дженсен, уютно сворачиваясь между видаком и пустыми бутылками из-под пива, и вдруг понял, что кто-то - кажется, Падалеки - расстёгивает ему джинсы, по всей видимости, намереваясь его от них избавить.  
Они не говорили о том, что было после банкета в Вегасе. Они вообще ни о чём не говорили, не о чем было тут говорить, Дженсен это знал... Дженсен это знал.  
\- Джаред, чёрт... ты что делаешь?  
\- Стаскиваю с тебя штаны. Приподними-ка задницу...  
\- Ты что, решил меня изнасиловать?  
\- Честно? Да.  
\- Джаред, - он засмеялся, крепко зажмурившись, помотал головой, елозя затылком по полу. - Я пьяный. Ты же видишь, что я в стельку пьян.  
\- Вижу. Между прочим, я сам тебя и напоил.  
\- Ты сука. У меня нет с собой тысячи баксов.  
\- Сегодня бесплатно, - сказал Джаред и поцеловал его, и Дженсен чувствовал колючие крошки чипсов в уголках его губ.  
Потом они как-то очутились на кровати - она тут была одна, но им и не требовалось больше. Джаред не торопился - он начал с кровоподтёков вокруг глаза Дженсена и на губе. Синяки уже почти сошли, осталась только редкая россыпь красноватых пятнышек под кожей, и Джаред целовал их, легко, мягко, едва касаясь губами, а Дженсен морщился, стонал, пытался отвернуться, и тогда Джаред зажал его лицо в ладонях и сказал: "Лежи смирно". И Дженсен лежал смирно, уверенный, что ничего не выйдет, что он слишком пьян, и вообще это бред, но уже через пять минут почувствовал возбуждение, росшее по мере того, как Джаред перешёл от его лица к шее, к плечам, локтям, пальцам, прикусывая, а потом целуя и обсасывая подушечку каждого. Он не торопился, он совсем никуда не торопился - теперь уже нет. И в какой-то момент это стало невозможно... невозможно хорошо.  
Дженсен обхватил его за пояс и перекатил на спину, вмял в кровать, сжимая коленями его бёдра, целовал долго, остервенело, пробегая пальцами по следу от ссадины у него на скуле, и дурел от того, как доверчиво и охотно раскрывались под напором его языка эти девчачьи губы. Хотелось обнять его и сжать, стиснуть так, чтоб у него затрещали рёбра, и шептать быстро и яростно в горячее ухо: "Моё, моё, моё". Но вместо этого Дженсен просто стащил с него джинсы, и Джаред помогал ему, приподнимая задницу, дрыгая ногами и сдавленно хохоча, потому что Дженсен путался в его брючинах и никак не мог стащить их до конца. Но в конце концов он всё-таки справился, и Джаред прошептал, проводя языком по губам и шкодливо блестя глазами: "Какой молодец". После чего Дженсен просто задрал ему ноги, разведя их в стороны так резко, что Джаред выдохнул от неожиданности, и вогнал в него член, и только когда Джаред выгнулся и взвыл сквозь зубы, цепляясь за плечи Дженсена соскальзывающими пальцами, Дженсен понял, каким же он был конченным идиотом... Он застыл, выпрямившись на подрагивающих руках, глядя на Джареда в ужасе и смятении, и Джаред мелко дрожал ещё несколько секунд, запрокидывая голову и вминаясь затылком в подушку, а потом вдруг врезал ему стиснутыми кулаками по спине так, что у Дженсена оборвалось дыхание.  
\- Ну давай, чёрт, давай уже, трахни меня наконец!  
И - всё. Начиная с этого, он не думал больше ни о чём.  
Он кончил два раза, Джаред - кажется, три, активно помогая себе рукой. Потом они разок отсосали друг у друга, у Джареда получалось клёво, у Дженсена - не очень, хотя он старался. Потом Джаред велел ему лечь на живот, вылизал ему задницу, а потом трахнул его сложенными вместе пальцами, и Дженсен выл, ткнувшись лицом в подушку, извиваясь, насаживаясь на него, трахая себя его рукой, и в какой-то момент услышал над самым ухом язвительный шепот: "Ну, и кто из нас шлюха?" Он не спорил; он вообще говорить не мог, только хрипел, загребая подушку руками. В конце концов Джаред лёг на него сверху, обняв его за плечи, и хотя он весил, как чёртов буйвол, Дженсен лежал под ним, часто и поверхностно дыша, дав себе зарок выдержать так долго, как только сможет, потому что ему не хотелось разрывать это прикосновение.  
Наконец Джаред скатился с него сам и остался лежать рядом, упираясь головой ему в рёбра. Дженсен полежал на животе ещё немного, потом неловко перевернулся на бок, машинально потрепав свой обмякший член. Глубоко вздохнул и положил ладонь Джареду на живот, и тот устало похлопал его по руке.  
\- Классно потрахались, - сказал он, и это прозвучало так просто и непринуждённо, что Дженсен, не выдержав, расхохотался, и Джаред присоединился к нему через секунду.  
Отсмеявшись, Дженсен ткнулся губами ему в макушку.  
\- Слушай... - пробормотал он. - То, что я тебе наговорил тогда на банкете...  
\- Да, да. Знаю. Ты просто ревновал меня к Расселу Кроу. Ты думал, что я над тобой издеваюсь, и хотел сделать мне больно.  
\- Всё-то он знает, - проворчал Дженсен, чуть отстраняясь.  
\- Это такое "извини, пожалуйста, я вёл себя как последняя свинья"?  
\- Ох, ладно... хочешь, сделаю тебе минет в порядке компенсации?  
\- Ты мне его и так сделаешь, - перекатываясь на живот, небрежно ответил Джаред. - Но ладно, можешь не париться - я знаю, тебе трудно открыто признавать свои ошибки.  
Он лениво водил пальцами по дженсеновой груди, чертя невидимую дорожку от соска к соску. Дженсен с трудом сглотнул.  
\- Так ты... у вас с ним... ничего?..  
\- О, Господи, - Джаред тяжело вздохнул. - Дженсен, Рассел Кроу - гомофоб. Он может часами рассказывать, как они с его дружками-скинхедами в юности мочили педиков бейсбольными битами.  
\- Как же тогда Хенеке заманил его в свой фильм?  
\- Так же, наверное, как и меня. Классный сценарий, классный режиссёр, классная история...  
\- Про педиков.  
\- Она не про педиков. Дженсен, ну почему ты такой одноклеточный? Она про одиночество, про страх, про неспособность любить... И знаешь, на самом деле ты тогда правду сказал: всё это - чересчур для меня.  
\- Слушай...  
\- Нет, честно, - легко сказал Джаред и, скрестив руки у Дженсена на животе, положил на них подбородок. - Я действительно не гожусь для такого. Мне нравится быть Сэмом Винчестером, и, думаю, я справляюсь, но Джерри Подольски - это не для меня. Там слишком... много всего. Так и Хенеке сказал.  
\- Что?.. - внутри и Дженсена внезапно остро, неприятно кольнуло. Чёрт... а ведь он давненько не спрашивал Джареда, как обстоят у него дела с этим фильмом. Съёмки ведь уже давно должны были начаться.  
\- Да, в общем-то, ничего. Не будет никакого фильма.  
Он сказал это легко и почти совсем равнодушно, но... это - Джаред. Это Джаред, он делает вселенскую трагедию из-за потёкшего грима, но когда он сломал руку и кость торчала из его предплечья под прямым углом, и все носились вокруг него, он улыбался и уговаривал всех успокоиться, потому что всё в полном порядке.  
\- Как... почему не будет?!  
\- Кто-то из биг-боссов в "Paramount" проснулся наконец и прочитал сценарий. После чего заявил, что-де только через его труп. Михаэль сказал, что будет предлагать фильм другим студиям, но на самом деле все мы знаем, что ничего из этой затеи не выйдет. Он мог бы сделать такое где-нибудь в Нидерландах, но не в Голливуде. Хотя стоило попытаться.  
\- Ох, Джаред, мне так... так жаль. Правда жаль.  
\- Угу. Мне тоже.  
Какое-то время они просто лежали молча, и Дженсен думал, что ему хочется курить - второй раз за довольно непродолжительное время. И опять в этом виноват чёртов извращенец Хенеке. Потом он поймал себя на том, что перебирает волосы Джареда, каким-то странно нежным, непривычно трепетным для него самого движением. А сам Джаред всё ещё лежит на скрещенных руках, вжимаясь носом ему в живот.  
И тогда до Дженсена вдруг дошло ещё кое-что, и его рука замерла.  
\- Когда ты узнал? Что фильм накрылся? Когда всё это случилось?  
\- До Вегаса или после? - Джаред приподнял голову и лукаво взглянул на него. - Догадайся.  
У Дженсена было две версии. Одна из них нравилась ему лишь немногим больше, чем другая. Он выпростал пальцы из джаредовых волос и резко сел на кровати.  
\- Твою мать, Падалеки! Так ты припёрся в Вегас, уже зная, что фильм в пролёте! Ну и какого хрена тогда ты так себя вёл?! Для кого был весь этот...  
Он осёкся под доброжелательным, подбадривающим взглядом Джареда.  
\- Да-да? Продолжай. Ты хотел сказать - для кого был весь этот спектакль.  
\- Ах ты... - Дженсен задохнулся. - Да я... да ты...  
\- А как тебя, спрашивается, ещё было пронять? Ты притворялся, будто ничего не было в Ванкувере, когда мы репетировали - ну ладно, не было, так не было, но я должен был попытаться в последний раз, просто на всякий случай.  
\- Просто на всякий случай... Джаред, я... у меня просто слов нет. Ты что же, думал, что я тебя прямо там на месте выдеру?  
\- Честно говоря, я этого опасался. Но уж чего я точно не ждал - так это что ты осатанеешь от ревности и полезешь бить мне морду.  
\- Ты первый мне вмазал.  
\- Да, но не говори, что ты не собирался сам это сделать в конце концов.  
Дженсен открыл было рот - и закрыл его, поняв, что так оно и было.  
\- И потом... там... на улице... - кровь прилила к щекам при мимолётном воспоминании о ленивом взгляде через плечо, ссадине на скуле, резком запахе ментоловых сигарет. - Это же был ты? Или... или я совсем сбрендил?  
\- Не совсем, - придвигаясь ближе, мягко сказал Джаред. - Согласен, это был уже слегка перебор, но... ты усомнился в моём актёрском мастерстве. Я обиделся. Надо же было как-то восстанавливать своё доброе имя.  
\- Ты совсем чокнутый, - сказал Дженсен, глядя в лицо над своим плечом, белым пятном выделяющееся в темноте. Не выдержав, наклонил голову и быстро поцеловал его, и оттолкнул, как только рука Джареда легла ему на шею. - Почему ты тогда сбежал? Даже честно заработанную штуку баксов оставил.  
Джаред на секунду опустил глаза. Ещё месяц назад Дженсен решил бы, что он смутился, но после всего, что было, сама идея смущённого Джареда отдавала когнитивным диссонансом. Однако так и было. Он даже губы облизал, и на сей раз в этом движении не было ничего блядского.  
\- Ты кончил... немного неожиданно. Я подумал, что хватит с тебя на первый раз. И... если честно... я испугался.  
\- Испугался? - Дженсен ушам своим не верил. - Чего? Меня?..  
\- Тебя. Ты был странный, Дженс. Я вроде как понимал, чего ты хочешь, но всё равно ты был... странный. Там в Ванкувере, когда я читал монологи Подольски, ты иногда так странно на меня смотрел... Я подумал - чёрт тебя знает, не подумываешь ли ты воткнуть мне в шею консервный нож, - он засмеялся, но смешок вышел отрывистым и довольно нервным. Дженсен смотрел на него в потрясении. Потом положил ладонь ему на затылок.  
\- Ты и теперь боишься?  
Джаред тряхнул головой, фыркнув, словно только что вылезшая из воды собака.  
\- Поздно бояться, когда тебя уже выебали.  
\- Это точно, - пробормотал Дженсен и опять наклонился к его губам, и больше они не трепались.  
Во второй раз было медленнее, размереннее - Дженсен даже отыскал в ванной какой-то крем, оставшийся, наверное, от предыдущих постояльцев, и предложил использовать его вместо смазки; Джаред не возражал. Было здорово, они смаковали друг друга, и никак не могли наесться, так что угомонились только под утро, когда начало светать и за окном стали чаще проноситься машины.  
\- Но всё-таки чертовски жаль твоего фильма, - сказал Дженсен, поглаживая его влажное тёплое плечо. - И твоего "Оскара". Чертовски жаль.  
\- Вот мой "Оскар", - сказал Джаред, обвивая ладонью его член. - И я хочу сказать спасибо членам Академии, моим продюссерам, моему агенту, моей маме, Господу Богу и... кого-то я, кажется, забыл...  
\- Ох, ну, ладно, - фыркнул Дженсен. - Только не надейся, что я позволю тебе поставить его на каминную полку.


End file.
